Daddy's Little Girl
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Some evil masterminds build bombs to rule the world, gather tailed beasts, ect. Orochimaru? Nah, he just takes over America. Within lie the adventures of some poor chick who tries to survive. Romance. Espionage. Muffins. Review? Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: It's Too Late For Me

From the strange mind that brought y'all Bleached Armageddon, Love Lies Bleeding and Savin' Me comes …

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter One: It's too late for me

(A/N: And, please read the whole chapter and the author's note at the end)

The President relinquished control of the United States of America at 10:20 AM, central time. By that time, the Army, Navy, National Guard and Air Force had been taken. Three hours later, all communication between the US and other countries had been cut off. All international travel in and out of the States had been stopped. By 3:05, local communication was down. Panic gripped the populous, who were hearing rumours ranging from a terrorist attack to sunspots.

Aya Kaine was a high school senior at the time, and on the swim team. That day was supposed to have practice, but due to the madness it was canceled. Aya made her way home carefully, avoiding panicking people. She didn't do well with frightened people; she didn't do well with fear. Fear was an unpleasantry she had been taught to despise. But when she got home, fear was there, a coiling serpent in Aya's stomach. She turned to her mother, the powerful, vocal Marian Kaine. The powerful Marian who was pacing, pale and panicked.

"Mom-"

Marian hugged Aya tightly.

"I love you. Tell your father I love him too, if you ever see him again," she murmured softly.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"Something's happening. Something bad. Never mention your family to anyone. Trust no one," she told Aya seriously, sounding an awful lot like the deceased Rhea Kaine, who saw premonitions.

"What's going on-"

"I love you," Marian repeated, as if that very fact was very very important.

These were the last words she spoke before she walked outside into the mob, grabbed a gun someone was waving around and shot herself.

Marian Kaine was the first death. She would not be the last.

Marian Kaine was also a very powerful psychic.

Thousands of miles away, the leader of the Akatsuki Pein felt his ex-wife's death.

At five PM, a silver haired man with warm brown eyes and glasses came on national TV, announcing that the United States Government has been dissolved and replaced with a different system. He told everyone to be calm, smiling at them softly.

Soon after, the people rioted. The United States roiled. Aya witnessed many of the major acts watching her television. Her aunt Cecilia, who worked in the Pentagon, made a stand with a group of protesters and was shot by the silver haired man with the warm smile. Aya, completely numb, memorized the man's face.

She fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, everything was calm again.

The news casters were chipper, talking about what they usually talk about, dressed up poodles in Central Park and some scandalous thing Miley Cyrus did. Aya felt sickened and numb as she dressed for school.

At school, everything seemed normal. Painfully so. Except for two things.

Perhaps one eighth of the student body had a look of confusion and terror on their faces.

The rest of the school loved the new government with an almost zombie-like fervor.

School passed. At lunch, buckets passed around, confiscating all music playing devices. IPods, mp3 players, CD players, cell phones were all taken. There was not as much defiance as Aya expected (hoped). One boy, a kid she kinda knew, stood up and refused to let the administrators take his tunes.

"Down with the system!" he screamed as two police officers dragged him off.

He never came back.

Oddly enough, a lot of people vanished. No one talked about it loudly, but some of those who were more awake than others noticed less people on the streets, less homeless, every once in a while someone would mention that their unemployed parent/sibling/friend had been 'taken off'. Crime dropped drastically. Aya hid the fact that her mother was dead, forging signatures when needed. She didn't want to think about what would happen if someone up there would find out about her state of parentlessness. Anyways, she'd be eighteen in a few months, so it wouldn't matter.

All students were given what looked like iPhones (only without music) for communication. Communication was strictly controlled though, so Aya didn't even bother. She buried herself in her studies and training for the swim team. She had already chosen to go into the medical field anyways, so preparing for her future buried her in enough studies to wash all the madness around her out in a haze of muscle structure and combining forms. As long as Aya didn't think about what was happening, she'd be okay.

However, as much as many try, politics cannot be blindly ignored forever.

The army needed their ranks bolstered. Aya didn't pay attention to the recruiters, until one came into the school pool during practice.

The recruiter looked… rather odd. He was tall enough, with an extra head hanging behind the one that leered at the swim team. Aya could have sworn that either this person had a medical condition that made his mouth darker than the rest of him or he wore makeup. It was definitely a he though… grossly so in Aya's opinion. But the head of the team, Rachel Mines, was quiet and respectful around him. Her parents were in with the new government due to their money and interests, and if Rachel was being nice, it was a good idea for Aya to be nice as well. The rest of the swim team seemed to be reserved and polite as well.

"We're here to enforce the draft~" the man announced to the swim team in a grating voice.

"Draft…" whispers and murmurs fluttered down the metal bench the team sat on.

"We want your names, addresses and a blood sample would be… peachy keen," the man added cheerfully, passing around some plastic sets that had little needles in them for blood samples. Why did they need blood samples? Aya shuddered slightly.

"You dumbass," the other head grumbled.

"I like peachy keen!" the first head defended.

Aya ignored him (them) a cold panic in her chest. Even before all the madness with the government, she was seriously opposed to joining the army. After some listening in, Aya found all the people on athletic teams were being funneled into the army.

No one came back. Just like the boy never came back. Just like the homeless people and the criminals never came back.

Aya ran into the public library after practice, as she usually did, shaking lightly. There were posters advertising the army plastered on the walls, right next to the posters encouraging people to read. Aya glared at the posters, and sat down with an anatomy textbook.

"Hey," a librarian named Miss Lambs remarked, walking over by Aya.

"Hi," Aya replied, staring at a muscle chart.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Miss Lambs was one of the few people who knew Aya's family was gone, and picked up a sort of mother complex.

"I'm being drafted," Aya replied. More like shafted, she added in her mind, thinking back on the creepy looks of the representatives.

"Oh," Miss Lambs sighed softly. "Well, you could join the Medical Corps,"

"The what?" Aya blinked.

"It's a group of exceptional doctors who stay in the states and handle... well, you know, home business," Miss Lambs seemed to shrug. "You need to be recommended, but I can do that,"

"Really?" Aya's eyes lit up. For once, something was going her way!

"Of course I can," Miss Lambs smiled warmly at Aya. "I'll work on the paperwork tomorrow,"

"Okay," Aya nodded, turning back to her book.

That evening she used some money left over from her mother to buy some food, and sat in the living room of her eerily quiet house, watching TV. She could still pay the bills because of her mother an aunt's government jobs, but was still rather nervous about money. A logical solution to this would be employment, but suddenly employers weren't employing anyone less than twenty five years of age.

Curling up in a ball on the couch, Aya wished she had her trusty ole' mp3 player (Apple products annoyed her) she hummed instead, a soft melody she remembered from her choir class back in middle school. Feeling better, Aya walked over her to her bathroom in order to take a shower. Upon upending the body wash she found it empty. Annoyed, she reached behind the shower curtain blindly, and felt for the smooth plastic cap of her next bottle. The cap she felt was glass though, causing Aya to pull it out slowly.

It was a bottle of body oil, cinnamon and vanilla scented. The bottle was from Aya's father, who would send a bottle over once a year, along with some other things.

In all the madness, Aya had forgotten she even had a father.

"He doesn't know," Aya murmured, opening the cap carefully. Once when she was six she'd dropped a bottle trying to smell it. Aya's mother was furious, and the bathroom smelled like vanilla and cinnamon for months.

The scent reminded Aya of her trips to Japan, few but memorable. She remembered showing her father a medal she won in swimming when she was little, and the look of curious fascination her father gave it. Shinobi don't need medals. Their award is living another day.

Aya smiled softly at the memory.

"One day, I'll get out of here," she murmured softly, pouring some oil on her hand and smoothing it across her skin. She watched the water bead on her arm with interest.

"Someday,"

The next day she received paperwork to join the Medical Corps. Apparently, Aya had to do a huge dance of paperwork to get in, ask for recommendations, write essays, perform exams and drain a large amount of money into her goals. But, she was starting to hear about things those in the Medical corps were doing. They were researching, providing cures and living well. All of them were fairly high up in the government, high up in The System.

Three weeks after graduation Aya received her acceptance letter. Ecstatic, Aya called Miss Lambs. The librarian was very happy for Aya, but there was a tense overtone in her voice. Aya didn't think much of it until she heard that Miss Lambs was arrested for espionage.

Aya remembered her mother's last words as she watched Miss Lambs get carried off in handcuffs.

"Trust no one,"

Line break goes here dahlings.

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

So yeah. This is Daddy's Little Girl; also know n as the Aya story. The name Aya was stolen from my best friend, who uses that name often.

This is a Naruto fic, if you didn't guess. It is also a D. Gray Man crossover. The reason I am not putting it in the crossover section yet is because the D. Gray man elements have not entered yet. I am writing it so that people who do not watch D. Gray Man will still understand it, because my friends mostly don't watch D. Gray Man. Also, crossovers get little to no traffic, because deep down inside Inuyoshie is an attention whore.

Kabuto using a gun will be explained later. I know I got rawred at about that by the friend whom I stole Aya (the name) from. He doesn't shoot people often, and guns are a running theme.

This story has lots of themes. Madness is one of them… trust; control… paranoia, there's some of that. And coffee. And romance. For I cannot write a story without some freaking romance in it! Yus.

Each chapter will be named after a song. This one is from 'Chase the Morning from Repo: A Genetic Opera The title comes from 'What Chance Has a 17 Year Old Girl?/ 17' from the same movie

Daddy's girl's a fucking monster~

Yeah… Aya and Shiloh don't have that much in common… well, their moms are dead and their dads are weird…

Ay… I cannot think of much else to say about this, except please review, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: A Perfect World

Anomie is the situation that rises when the norms of society are unclear, might not be applicable or a social condition in which people experience a sense of futility because social norms are weak, lacking or conflicting.

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter Two: A Perfect World

"You must survive. If nothing else, you must survive," he said.

To Aya, he was a lumbering giant with spiky hair and a pretty face. Those who knew him called him Madara ("Ahem. Uchiha-sama"). Aya called him Grandpa.

She called him Grandpa because Pein had made a snide remark alluding to Madara's age in front of Aya and she took him seriously. Marian never denied it. Madara got over it when little Aya asked him how to be awesome.

He taught her chess.

The day Aya moved into a living area called Anomie she received a little portable chess board from The Warden, a tall, thin man with dead looking pale pale blue eyes. On Christmas, he wore a beard and a Santa outfit. He made Santa look anorexic.

Aya treasured her chess set. She also treasured her roommate Wendy. She and Wendy shared a room the size of a small bedroom, with two futons, a mirror, lights, two dressers, a closet and a bathroom. Both of them were issued small laptop computers for their studies. If neither of them could sleep, think or focus they'd play chess, stretching the little box (which turned into a board) between them and pushing around little wooden pieces.

Wendy's parents were both surgeons. She was picking up the family craft, of course. Her parents were also high enough within the system to want to keep their precious little daughter out of the military. Wendy was a nice, intelligent girl. She was friends with Ida across the hall, who was kicked out for smoking.

The rules in the Anomie were absolute, if someone even spoke about breaking a rule, they would be suspended at best.

Many of the rules were difficult for some. The most complained about was the rule about members of the opposite gender being alone in a room. Aya met a young man during the rigorous studies in the Medical Corps, but she never asked him out. Part of it was shyness; part of it was laziness, either way most human contact was buried under piles of charts and procedure, cadavers and syringes.

A semester passed. About half of those who started in the Anomie vanished. Where they went, no one asked. Wendy was slowly chafing, questioning. She was not zombifyed like most of America, and was the one that noticed that people who were 'awake'(so to speak) had a black circle under their right ear. Wendy was quite intelligent. The problem was, she was nice. Wendy also noticed one day that the body Aya was practicing a simple surgery on was Ida, the girl who vanished.

Aya had noticed this as well, recognizing faces as they stared lifelessly up at ten students in an operating room. The message was simple and subtle: disobey and die. She'd kept her mouth shut about it; after all, remember what Grandpa said about survival. Wendy was less understanding.

"How could you?" Wendy hissed, pulling Aya into the bathroom where there were no cameras (Many things happened in the bathroom) "That was Ida! How could you just-"

"I keep quiet about it," Aya hissed back, frowning. "Wendy, pull yourself together, please. If you keep carrying on about this, the next corpse could be you,"

Wendy's lower lip trembled, and her eyes watered.

"I don't know if I can handle this," she whispered. Aya hugged Wendy tightly.

"You'll be okay," she assured Wendy. "You have to survive." She reached over and pulled out her glass bottle of oil, opening it and filing the room with the smooth scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Wendy's face softened slightly, smiling weakly.

"Thank you," she told Aya. "You're a good friend,"

Wendy dropped in rank. Aya moved up in rank, putting her in the top five percent. Suddenly, Aya was in a new world.

Her classes changed. The anty was higher. Most of those within Aya's classes were of a different sort- the kind of people who were frighteningly intelligent and knew it, people who were cold and calculating.

Aya remained quiet, quieter than she was around her old peers. This was a conscious effort on Aya's part, making her a smaller target. The atmosphere in these classes was intense, of competition and predation. It seemed like they were being taught less to heal, and more to kill.

And soon Aya saw why.

On the day of the final exam, Aya used the last of her oil. The scent calmed her. She combed out her long black hair and drew the slightly curling locks back in a sensible pony tail.

She was nervous as she and twenty two others filed into a long room with a bench on it. Their teacher, a man named Professor Layman ordered them to sit down in his dry voice. The door to their far left opened. All 23 pairs of eyes watched it avidly, some with excitement and others with fear.

An average height man entered. He was dressed in a white coat, had silver hair and glasses framing warm brown eyes.

Aya's blood froze.

"Hello, my name is Kabuto Yakushi; I shall be proctoring your exam today,"

What was he doing here? Aya's mind spun rapidly as clipboards were passed down. The first part was a written exam, and various students were called into a separate room. Some came out shaken, others distracted. Aya felt a worm of anticipation in her stomach as the guy next to her came back, a blank look on his face.

"Kaine, you're up," he said. Aya set her clipboard down, and stood. Each footstep filled with dread, Aya approached the room that held a mysterious task given by a murderer.

The room had a desk, a chair and a door leading to yet another room. Kabuto sat at the desk, a stack of papers in front of him.

"Hello," he greeted Aya pleasantly. "Aya Kaine, correct?"

"Yes," Aya replied, her voice surprisingly calm.

"This is your first year of study…" Kabuto murmured, almost to himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Aya replied blandly, watching Kabuto carefully. He had a polite smile on his face.

"Most are. Did you study?" he asked.

"A bit," Aya replied. "I don't believe in cramming,"

"I see," Kabuto nodded. "What's your family like?'

Aya pressed her lips together. Stay minimalistic.

"Mom and Dad were separated, Dad lives in Japan, Mom lived nearby," she told Kabuto in a matter of fact voice.

"Divorced?" he asked.

"Somewhat," Aya replied. "They just agreed to live apart,"

"So they're divorced," Kabuto repeated.

"That's a negative term for it," Aya frowned. If they were divorced, Marian wouldn't have made it outside of the air port.

"True. Any siblings?" he asked.

"Hopefully no," Aya remarked with a wry smile. Kabuto smiled back and wrote something down.

"Do you have nightmares?" he asked.

"No," Aya replied.

"Strange dreams?" Kabuto pressed.

"None recently," Aya replied.

"Visions?" Kabuto asked.

"Of what?" Aya asked.

"Future events, past events, ect." Kabuto clarified.

"You actually buy into that?" Aya remarked with a dash of disbelief. That was her grandmother, not her.

"I see," Kabuto wrote something down.

"Are you going to go down a list of mental illnesses too?" Aya muttered.

"Hypochondria?" he asked. Aya rolled her eyes slightly.

"No," she replied.

"Any kind of mania?" Kabuto asked.

"Only when I consume excessive amounts of coffee," Aya replied.

"How do you like your coffee by the way?" Kabuto asked.

"Two cream, one sugar. Or a white chocolate mocha. You?" Aya asked politely.

"Black. I've never had a mocha," Kabuto admitted.

"They're good," Aya commented.

"Ah. Depression?" Kabuto asked, getting back on subject.

"Not enough to be medicated," Aya replied.

"Any other medications?" Kabuto questioned.

"The occasional Sodium Naproxen," Aya rattled off.

"Not Ibuprofen?" Kabuto remarked.

"Tolerant to it," Aya replied offhandedly.

"Does that happen often?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yes," Aya replied. "Were you on the Spanish Inquisition in a past life?"

"That wouldn't surprise me. Do you like dealing with people?" Kabuto asked.

"As long as they're not total idiots," Aya replied. Kabuto wrote something down.

"And if they are?" he pressed.

"Then I'll have to deal with them. I just won't like it," Aya replied.

"I see," Kabuto glanced at his watch. "Are you religious?"

"Slightly," Aya replied.

"Do you do well under pressure?" Kabuto asked.

"You tell me," Aya replied.

"What do you think?" Kabuto clarified.

"I'm not sobbing," Aya pointed out.

"We'll see. If your best friend was about to die, would you save her?"

"If humanly possible, yes," Aya replied, frowning.

"What about someone you hate?" Kabuto asked.

"… Depends on the case," Aya replied after a moment.

"Say, she was falling off a cliff," Kabuto remarked.

"He. And yes, I would," Aya replied.

"Why?" Kabuto asked.

"It would piss him off," Aya shrugged."Does he know you hate him?" Kabuto asked. Aya looked thoughtful.

"He could figure it out," Aya replied.

"Would he push you off? After you saved him?" Kabuto asked.

"Probably," Aya replied.

"Then why save him?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, if he was going to turn around and push me off, I'd take him down with me. But if not, I' could still use his presence to my advantage," Aya replied calmly. Kabuto raised an eyebrow and wrote something down.

"What's your height?" he asked.

"5'6"," Aya replied.

"Actually, it's 5'5"," Kabuto corrected.

"Oh. Pity," Aya sighed. A girl can dream.

"You'd rather be tall?" Kabuto asked.

"Societal thing. Tall women are supposed to be more favorable,"

"More attractive," Kabuto corrected.

"Possibly," Aya replied.

"What's your cup size?" Kabuto asked with a perfectly straight face. Aya paused, not exactly sure how to answer.

"Um… B?" she replied, her face warming slightly."Are you coming on to me?" Aya asked. Kabuto chuckled.

"No, I'm not," Kabuto nodded and wrote something down."Good. Now for the final part of the exam, there is a man in the next room. Your goal is to kill him. You have ten minutes," Kabuto gave Aya a rather sweet smile. "Good luck,"

Aya's mouth went dry.

(Survive.)

Aya stood and walked over to the room Kabuto indicated and stepped in. the door closed behind her with a click.

The room was an average examination room, complete with an examination table, two chairs, a counter top with a sink and a poster showing how to cover your mouth when coughing. A middle aged man sat calmly on the table, and said a polite hello to Aya as she walked in. He didn't seem to notice the hand pistol on the counter. Aya looked the man over, feeling sick.

He had no clue what was happening.

It would have been better if he was aware, scared, struggling, if he fought back, if he was a criminal if there was… any form of moral justification Aya could give for killing this man besides 'Kabuto told me so'.

(Survive you must survive.)

"Is it time for my check up?" the man asked.

"Um, yes, sorry," Aya apologized softly, giving the man a smile. Don't scare him. Whatever you do, don't scare the man. "Let me get a few things ready, okay?"

"Sure," the man replied, settled. Aya stared at her surroundings, trying to decide what to do.

Guns are messy. Aya didn't want a mess. It was her belief that guns don't belong in a medical setting. Aya spotted her murder weapon when going through the drawers. Inside on drawer was a package of standard, sterilized 10 ml syringes.

"Ah, here they are," Ay said aloud, keeping up the façade of a polite nurse.

A basic part of safety when giving a shot is to get rid of air bubbles, generally by pushing a small amount of the liquid out. Air bubbles are bad business. Aya quickly drew air into the syringe, and pulled out an alcohol swab.

"Okay, which arm do you want this in?" she asked.

"Eh, right," the man replied, rolling up his right sleeve. He then made a face. "I hate shots,"

"The more you tense, the more it hurts," Aya told him, pushing the plunger in. The man winced. Aya pulled the needle out and disposed of it quietly.

"How about you lie down and wait, okay?" she told the man. He obeyed and flashed Aya a grin before closing his eyes.

"You gonna catch the game tonight? Notre Dame's playing," he commented. "I'm pumped,"

"Maybe I'll catch if after work," Aya replied, walking to the door. She left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Kabuto was still at his desk, reading. He glanced up.

"Done already? You had three minutes to spare," Kabuto remarked.

"Is that all you need?" Aya asked, using the same polite nurse voice she used on the man.

"Yes, that is," Kabuto replied. Aya walked out and sat down on the cold bench and stared at her test. The person next to her cleared its throat.

"Oh. Herendy, you're up," she muttered.

They were all monsters.

Aya went back to her dorm room silently. She'd arrived before Wendy came home and buried herself under her favourite comforter, the one her grandmother made for her ages ago, back when the world wasn't so mad.

"Aya?" Wendy asked softly as she came in.

"Wendy? What's Notre Dame? I mean, the sports team," Aya asked from under her comforter. "Like, football?"

"They play football and basketball. There's a game tonight at seven. Why?" Wendy asked. Aya crawled out from under her comforter and pulled out her laptop, typing in. Wendy sat next to her and the two of them watched the game. Aya had an indescribable look on her face, and ran into the bathroom at half time. She leaned against the counter top, tears fleeing her eyes.

She killed a man.

What the hell had the world come to that one had to kill a man to pass a test? Aya felt disgusted with herself, with her peers, with the system.

The bathroom was filled with the muffled noises of sniffing and sobbing. And then, for one irrational moment Aya heard her Grandpa's sharp voice.

"So, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

Aya looked blearily in the mirror. She then squared her jaw, walked outside and finished watching the game.

Notre Dame won.

"_Send away for a perfect world_

_One not simply so absurd_

_In these times of doing what you're told_

_Keep these feelings no one knows," _

-Shinedown, 45

Inuyoshie's after the chapter time warp jutsu.

Hell yeah, it's Madara Uchiha! He's like the Naruto version of Aizen. No lie.

So yeah, Aya's developing a ninja family. She's got a mommy, a daddy, a precognitive gramma and a scary as hell grandpa… and an uncle. Y'all will meet the uncle later.

So yeah.

This chapter was sad. Vereh sad. But this chapter has a lot to do with what Aya does and why she does it. Watch how she handles killing people, what she does before and after… it be part of her character.

Oh, and some vague fluff between Aya and Kabuto.

So yeah. If you like this, please tell me in a review! Or just give me some tips…

As a final note- I am hopefully going to college. Sadly, college costs money. So I am doing commissions for people. I write and draw. All one shots shall be sent with a free picture included. If you have an idea, an original character or a pairing you would like to see come to life, let me know! For a sampling of my drawings, look for TerrifiedAristocrat on DeviantArt. All money will go into my college funds. I'm working to be a nurse. Please help me out here!

Even if you can't, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: We're not what you think

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Disclaimer: Inuyoshie does not own Naruto or Notre Dame. So yeah.

"I know what you're thinking punk… you're thinking did he fire six shots or only five?"

-Clint Eastwood.

Chapter Three: We are not what you think, can't keep us in our place

23 candidates.

Kabuto stared at the profiles in front of him contemplatively. Over half of them got in through money, bribery and other methods. This amused Kabuto. Shinobi always thought Westerners were spineless weaklings who hid behind their large machinery. Well… in a way they were. But they surprised other shinobi every once in a while. (Not Kabuto of course, nothing surprises him)

Every candidate that killed used the gun. Every candidate but the Kaine girl. Kabuto expected her to refuse (several of them did) judging by the way her face paled slightly. She had nice control, and with some pushing she could become useful.

Her performance with the victim was impressive. Others apologized, others sobbed and blubbered, others killed coldly and still others seemed to take delight in their task. Kaine used lethal injection. Kabuto would have to perform an autopsy to find out what poison she used. He did have some hidden in the room.

Kabuto sighed, leaning back in his squishy chair. It looked like Kaine would be his most likely candidate.

Controlling a country was hard work. Kabuto needed an assistant.

His old assistant broke an old thermometer, poured the mercury into a syringe and injected it into his victim.

His old assistant shot himself before his job began.

Everyone could fire a gun. In fact, a hand pistol was a part of the general uniform. Students were encouraged to hone their skills and compared their aims grandly and vocally. Even Wendy held a certain amount of pride in her aim.

Aya's own shot wasn't bad, but she preferred to practice off grounds. Aya was more proud of her intellect, but wasn't about to let any aspect of her education slip, including aim. To the other students, she seemed to never shoot or talk about it, and was mockingly called a pacifist. Aya didn't exactly care. Her philosophy was to let them think she hated shooting, so if one day she needed to she'd startle them.

Of course, she never actually thought she'd have to use it.

The end of the semester was called The End of Times by the upperclassmen. At this time, final exams were corrected, and class rank was calculated. Students received government jobs around this time corresponding to their achievements in academics (and bribery).

Rumor was that Kabuto himself was choosing an assistant, and excitement hummed through the entire campus. Aya herself was torn. Of course, she was wary of the man. But part of her, the part of her that strove for excellence, for rank, for power, hoped that it was her. Aya was sitting in the cafeteria with Wendy when she found out her rank.

"KAINE!"

Aya frowned, standing. An older student thundered in.

His name was Kyle Roan. He came from a good family; he was smart, had good looks and Aya had a minor crush on him when she first came in. He was at the top of his class. He was also a good shot, and was pointing his gun at Aya.

"He picked her," some students murmured. Kyle pulled the trigger, flooding the room with a clap of thunder in the direction of the student. Aya flinched out of habit.

"How the hell is it I worked my ass off even before the takeover and he chooses you!" Kyle roared, firing again. Aya felt a blossom of pain in her right arm and grit her teeth. A distant part of her noted that he mentioned a takeover. The rest of her lurched off of her seat and behind a table.

"How typical of a pacifist!" he mocked. "So tell me, how long did you suck Mr. Yakushi to get the job?"

Something snapped.

Aya killed a man in cold blood. But in this student's mind, the man's death was replaced by a freaking blow job. A blow job!

Of course, the fact that Aya was raised by a strong willed feminist didn't help.

"What are you jealous?" she taunted back, dashing out from the table and pulling out her own gun, Kyle shot at her and missed, while Aya created distance between the two of them. She could see a smaller vein throbbing in his head. He was a ticking bomb. Four shots… that meant he had a maximum of two bullets left. All she had to do was avoid those two and kneecap him. Cowardly? Yes, maybe, but Aya was hurting some.

Kyle fired again, twice in succession. Aya flinched at the first shot, but it was a blank.

The second shot had lead in it, skimming across Aya's side. Her eyes widened, and she squeezed the trigger. She felt the recoil with another wince, having not prepared for it, and scowled when Kyle dodged her bullet.

Then she saw him pull out a larger gun.

Aya fired at his kneecap. It hit a little under his knee. Kyle fired the new gun wildly, hitting another student. Gritting her teeth, Aya ran at him, coming up on his injured side.

She fired.

Blood sprayed.

Kyle slumped over, a burnt, bloody hole above his ear. Chunks of flesh hung on the other side of his face. Blood painted the floor next to his body.

All in the cafeteria were trained medics, yet still some ran out, ill or crying. The student caught in the crossfire was tended to.

The doors to the outside world opened and Kabuto strolled in.

"My my, what do we have here?" he asked smoothly.

"A dead person," Aya replied coolly. Her heart was hammering, her side burning like a mad bastard and her feelings were detached. She was in no mood to deal with Kabuto.

Kabuto on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Come with me," he said, taking hold of Aya's wrist firmly and leading her out. Aya followed obediently, in a sort of daze. She didn't snap out of it until Kabuto sat her down on an examination table.

"Put your gun down," he ordered gently. Aya did so, and Kabuto began gently taking off her shirts.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked in a slightly dazed voice as Kabuto peeled off layers of bloody cloth.

"Treating your injuries. I am a medic," Kabuto replied, cleaning the wound. Aya winced, but remained still. "It's really interesting,"

"Hm?" Aya asked, watching Kabuto.

"Roan was my second choice because of his rank. Had he killed you, he'd have your position as my assistant," Kabuto replied.

"Is it that amazing of a job?" Aya asked dryly as Kabuto placed a medical sensor chip next to her wound. Kabuto chuckled.

"You did kill for it," he pointed out. Did he mean the Notre Dame fan or Roan? Aya chose Roan.

"It was either him or me," he informed Kabuto.

"I see," Kabuto nodded. "Do tell me, what poison did you use to kill the man in your exam? I found none in the autopsy,"

"Air," Aya replied. Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well then… I think you'll do quite well in your new position," he remarked. Aya watched the man who killed her aunt carefully. Then, she nodded.

"I'll do my best sir," she told him.

"That's all I can ask of you," Kabuto replied. "Oh, and you'll need an apartment. Anomie is for students,"

"Yes sir," Aya replied, standing. As she left, Kabuto handed her gun back.

"Did you know? My previous assistant shot himself while he was looking for an apartment," he remarked. Aya glanced back at him, and gave Kabuto a slight smile.

"I've worked too hard for this, "she told him, walking out.

Aya walked through the cafeteria in nothing but her bra, not caring. She put a shirt on in her dorm room and packed her things. Wendy came in and hugged Aya.

"Thank God you're okay!" she exclaimed.

"I shot him. God had nothing to do with it," Aya replied softly, hugging back. "You're not angry with me, are you?"

"No," Wendy replied. "I'd rather have you than Kyle Roan,"

Aya smiled and stood.

"Well now, I guess I'd better be off. Gotta find a new crib," she told Wendy.

"Don't forget about me all the way up there," she told Aya. Aya smiled.

"Of course I won't," she said, walking out.

Wendy watched Aya go sadly.

Ever since Wendy left high school, she had told all of her close friends not to forget her.

Most of them died.

Turning away from the camera, Wendy silently vowed that she would see the end of this disgusting system.

Miles away and three years before the System's rise, Aya's grandmother Rhea Kaine agreed with Wendy, putting an aging telephone back in its cradle with a wry smile.

"_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars _

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say you'll never get that far"_

__ Anthem by Superchick_

Inuyoshie's After the Chapter Medical Exam

Inu: I'm a medic. So take off your clothes!

Kabuto: No, you are not a medic. I am the medic.

Aya: Well, you're not The medic, seeing that I'm a medic too.

Kabuto: Aha, but I'm a ninja!

Aya: Well I'm… um… cool!

Inu: *facepalm* Lovely.

Tykki: When do I come in?

Inu: Dude, I haven't written you in the longhand version yet. So _callete!_

Tykki: I'm Portuguese…

Aya: Actually, you did. You wrote him randomly killing an Exorcist.

Inu: Ooooh… true dat.

Aya: No worries readers, all shall be explained.

Inu: Along with KabuxAya fluff!

Aya: O-o

Kabuto: … How exactly do you expect Aya and me to create fluff?

Inu: Wow. Go read some fanfiction boy!

Kabuto: I refuse to after Sasuke tricked me into reading some of those yaoi stories…

Inu: Oh come on, it can't have been that bad…

Kabuto: Sasori and I never had a relationship!

Aya: O-o I hope not…

Kabuto: I beg your pardon?

Aya: Nothing… *whistles*

Inu: Anyways.

Aya: Yes, could you all review so I don't have to shoot anymore assholes? Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Hero

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter Four: Hero

Even though Aya went outside often, this felt different. In a way, Aya felt free.

The air was cold and dry, crusted ice and salt crunched under her shoes. Aya shivered, wishing she had the sense to bring a proper coat.

The streets were quiet, and Aya strolled down them casually, keeping an eye out for anything that would help her. She could just Google apartment listings in the area, but Aya wanted to get away from institutionalized settings and computers. Aya needed to walk, to move, and the cold air cleared her head. As she walked, a poster caught her eye. It was a tattered old thing, with some ink washed out by slow and sleet. It looked handmade, screaming 'Down with the System' in acid green and orange letters. Aya remembered the boy from earlier in her life and sighed.

"Hey, spare a quarter?" a guy asked, sitting on the ground. Aya frowned. Homeless people vanished shortly after the new government was instituted.

"Sure," Aya replied, pulling out a coin. Just because the man was sitting on the curb and asking for quarters didn't mean he was homeless. "Hey, do you know where I can find an apartment?"

The man looked Aya over seriously. Aya noticed for the first time how old the man looked, with wrinkles and creases all over his tanned face and graying brown hair.

"You look like an intelligent young lady," the man remarked after a moment. "Go to 8th street and Lincoln,"

"Thank you," Aya handed the man the quarter. "Do you have a home?"

"No… but I will soon," the man let out a harsh, barking laugh. "Down with the system, little sister,"

Aya nodded at the man and walked off, feeling a little melancholy. She felt bad for the man.

On the corner of 8th and Lincoln was a sprawling building of an aged cream colour. _The Atlas_ was painted on it in flaking maroon letters. 'Now renting' proclaimed a poster next to the entrance. Aya smiled and walked in.

The lobby was warm, with a burgundy carpet and a beige couch off to the right side and a desk on the left side. The whole set up had the slight vibe of a hotel. Aya walked up to the desk.

"Hey, I'd like to inquire about an apartment," she asked the receptionist.

"Down the hall," the woman told Aya in a bored, nasal voice, pointing to a dimly lit hallway. Aya smiled and thanked the woman, walking down the hall. The air felt funny as Aya approached, kinda charged. The hairs on Aya's neck stood on end. She put her hand to the door and knocked, half expecting to get shocked. The door swung open, revealing a well let office. A man sat at a desk inside, with an orange kitten on his lap.

"Come in," the man remarked with a smooth accent Aya wanted to place, but couldn't. She took a step in. there was a humming, arcing noise that reminded Aya of when she put tinfoil wrapped garlic bread in the microwave. Aya's vision burst white, and she fell to the ground.

-/

"Shit _Jefe_, this one's from the Medical Corps… they're crazy bastards down there,"

"Three shots used,"

"Huh, looks like this one had an interesting day… she's got blood on her pants,"

"Shoes too. ID?"

"Working on it…" Aya felt someone feel her coat pocket and blindly grabbed his wrist. "Shit!"

Aya snapped her eyes open. She was in a dark from surrounded by three forms of men. She ached all over.

"Is it this hard to find good housing anymore?" she demanded in a cranky tone, sitting up slowly.

"Lemmego _señorita_," the guy closest to her growled.

"No," Aya replied, digging her nails into the soft part of his wrist where the blue veins show up close to the skin. The man let out a yelp of pain and someone whacked Aya with a gun (possibly hers). Aya let out a shout of pain and rammed into the waist of the nearest male, losing her balance and pulling the man down with her on the ground. Aya's dabbling in taijutsu from younger years kicked in, and she rolled off of the man quickly.

"I want some answers," Aya said with a raised voice. "Who the hell are you people?"

A light flickered on, revealing the same man from earlier. He had wavy blonde hair with dark roots, and tanned skin.

"_Perdoname, señorita_," he remarked in smooth Spanish. The man as sitting on a chair made out of thick wires. Aya stared at it, standing and not exactly noting what the man was saying.

"Her ID," a guy threw Aya's wallet at the Hispanic man. Aya frowned, watching. She hated being helpless.

"Find the bug," the blonde man ordered.

"Wait- bug?" Aya frowned.

"Yes. Slang for an electronic tracking-"

"I know what it means. How many were on me?" Aya gambled. This place… seemed to mess with electrical currents.

"There's only one," the blonde replied. Aya nodded.

"It's a MeDiCal," Aya explained, "put on me today to monitor an injury I sustained,"

"Oh, she's definitely Medical Corps, look at how she talks," one of the men muttered. Aya rolled her eyes at him.

"She talks the truth _jefe._ There's a whole ton of bandages on her side," another man agreed, pushing up Aya's shirt.

"Ahem. Do you mind?" Aya growled. The man backed away slightly.

"Do you trust the man who put the bug on you?" the blonde asked.

"Him? No," Aya replied with a soft chuckle. "Trusting him is like sleeping with poisonous snakes,"

"I love the analogy, Miss Aya Kaine," the blonde Jefe remarked. Wires came up under Aya, forming a chair. Aya sat, shifting and watching nervously. "How about I tell you a story?"

"Why the hell not?" Aya sighed. "It's not like I can exactly go anywhere,"

"Excellent," the man smiled. "Three years ago I lived in Utah. I was comfortable and happy as a hacker, using my skills for silly little things, petty theft, pranks of the government, you know, the usual stuff. Then, an old lady named Rhea Kaine called me up," Aya's eyes widened.

"Gran?" she blinked.

"Yup. That Rhea. You know how she's like, with the precog, right?" Aya nodded. "Yeah… well, it took me a while to believe her. I mean, sure, I've got psionic abilities too, but some old woman saying she could see the future? That was a little too much,"

"But she eventually convinced you?" Aya prodded.

"Yeah, she did. I moved here shortly before the takeover. When everybody started acting like zombies, I started looking at our new government. Everything _Señora_ Rhea said has come true so far. She said I could trust you,"

Aya watched the man carefully.

"_Jefe_…" one of the men remarked slowly, nervously, as he typed on a large computer. "I can't get at her files…"

The blonde glanced at the computer and frowned.

"Not only is she from the Medical Corps, she's high ranked. Really high ranked," the man said slowly. "Can you trust her?"

Aya bristled slightly.

"For all I know this is a trap set up by Kabuto to 'test my loyalty',"

"Kabuto? The Yakushi Kabuto?" the blonde stared. "You're in direct contact with him?"

"Why should I tell you?" Aya narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just trying to help-"

"Bullshit," Aya snapped.

"Look. Your grandmother-"

"You could by lying-"

"I'm trying to take my country back dammit. Are you going to help me or not?" the blonde snapped.

Aya paused. She stared at the man before her.

"You know, I'm Kabuto's new assistant. Being a rebel in that position is awfully dangerous. He could bug me-"

"I'm a technopath, and I guard my own," the blonde remarked tiredly.

"I don't even know your name-"

"Deifilio Rodríguez, call me Jefe D,"

"I need a house-"

"Apartment complex is upstairs. What else do you freaking need?" Deifilio glared at Aya, realizing what she just did.

"That's pretty good," Aya admitted, smiling slightly.

"You medical Corps people are asswipes," Deifilio grumbled, typing something on his computer.

"We have to be," Aya replied softly. "The atmosphere there… kill or be killed. If it makes you feel any better, I want this... monster to be gone too,"

Deifilio glanced at Aya and smiled.

"Welcome to the Resistance," he said.

"Down with the System," Aya replied.

"That's catchy,' Deifilio chuckled, typing something in his computer.

"Of course it is," Aya murmured, watching. What Deifilio was doing fascinated her, his fingers dancing over at least a hundred different buttons. "You're a technopath, hmm?"

"Yeah. My wires are everywhere in this building. All of my tenants are not zombies, except for the people who work at the desk,"

"So at a passing glance nothing appears strange," Aya sighed. "What are the odds of success at this?"

"Slim before. Better now that we have more infiltration," Deifilio called up eight identification pictures. "Know them. They are your inside people,"

Aya glanced at the pictures, frowning.

"They're all low ranking," she remarked.

"Hey, we're just starting," Deifilio defended.

"I'll work on recruiting," Aya assure him.

"You? Do you even have any skills?" Deifilio asked.

"No… but I'll be working for Kabuto. I'm bound to pick up something," Aya replied.

"_Someone told me that love would all save us._

_But how can that be?_

_Look what love gave us._

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that_

_world never came._

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away."_

Chad Kroeger, Hero

-/

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Damn straight mah peeps, she shall pick some shizz up! In fact, Kabuto shall teach her how to tie a cherry stem in a knot in her mouth!

(He learned that one from Orochimaru)

(Oh yeah, I just went there)

So, how are you all doing? It's been a week since I last updated, this lovely site has been acting like a Mary Sue on drugs and I'm recovering from the dreaded writers block!

Le gasp!

Anyways, so yeah. This is Daddy's Little Girl. Aya meets Deifilio, also known as Deifi.

The orange kitten is a reference to a role-play I did with Rayna Lissesul, who has been one of the few people to review on a regular basis. Cookies for juu~.

Yaa.


	5. Chapter 5: Values of Humanity

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter Five: Values of Humanity

"Good Morning DC! This is Trixy Tracy and it's 6 A.M. on this Wednesday morning! Today's forecast looks foggy with a chance of-" Aya slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock and rolled over. Her bed was still just a mattress; her alarm clock was propped up on a shoe box. Her cell phone buzzed next to her and Aya let out another groan.

"Why does the Universe conspire against me?" she demanded melodramatically (well, about as melodramatically as a half asleep 20 year old can be)

"Hullo-"

"Good morning, Miss Aya Kaine!" a too-cheerful voice remarked.

"…Huh?" Aya remarked intelligently. She then recognized the voice. "Mr. Yakushi?"

"Yes, it occurred to me that you wouldn't know where to go for your first day, or have a ca-"

"How did you get my number?" Aya wondered.

"Government directory. I'm outside, in a… ah, silver vehicle," Kabuto remarked casually. Aya was rolling her eyes, running to the shower.

"Er, give me 15 minutes please," she told him, setting the phone down.

"For-" Kabuto was cut off by the sound of running water and sighed.

Aya pulled out a dinky bottle of Garnier Fructice, scrubbing fiercely at her hair. She hadn't much time to unpack her necessities, and had to make do with what was available. Ten minutes later, Aya ran out into the lobby, grabbing a muffin off of the main desk as she dashed outside.

"Okay… silver car…" Aya scowled. Most of the cars surrounding The Atlas were silver. "Which silver car is he in?" Aya scanned the street, scowling deeply.

After a moment, she spotted the asshole, sitting in a rather clunky looking silver car that looked like the illegitimate love child of a truck and a Ford Taurus. It looked way too clunky for a proper ninja. Aya sighed and walked up to the car.

'Hello," Kabuto greeted. "Can you drive?"

"I am capable but lack the license," Aya replied, scowling. Her hair was frozen cold. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Kabuto nodded, opening the passenger side door. Aya climbed in quickly, closing the door and smiling as warm air curled around her. "You can have it,"

"What-"

"You're awfully slow in the morning," Kabuto remarked.

"And you're awfully confusing. I just woke up," Aya growled back. Kabuto lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, you never told me when I had to come in for work,"

"That is a viable point," Kabuto nodded, pulling out into the street. Aya watched with a soft sigh. "You can have the car,"

"Really? Lovely," Aya smiled slightly.

"You'll need a car for this job," Kabuto remarked.

"What exactly am I going to be doing, anyways?" Aya asked.

"You're going to be my personal assistant. You'll pick up my slack if and when I am busy; follow me around, assist conducting research, ect." Kabuto explained.

"Sounds thrilling," Aya remarked dryly. Kabuto chuckled, pulling up to an intimidating looking building with darkened windows peering out over a frozen parking lot. He handed a pair of keys to Aya and stepped out onto the concrete, Aya following. There were no other sounds save the crunching of boots on salt and stone, no birds, a minor wind. The building reflected the thick grey sky. Aya let out a soft sigh. Kabuto lead Aya to a pair of green gates with spotted flakes. He flashed a card, and the gates parted. Aya followed Kabuto silently, watching the guards. There were many of them, guns at hand. These men looked like they'd turn Aya into Swiss cheese if she sneezed.

Kabuto brought Aya into another building, one lined with plain beige linoleum with doors lining the halls. All doors were thick and wooden, with a small window on each. Kabuto was silent. So was Aya. Finally, the hall ended, leading to an office.

"There are 85 sectors," Kabuto narrated. "Each week you'll receive a report from about half of them. Our duty is to make sure they continue working,"

"Alright," Aya nodded. Kabuto began typing on a rather large computer.

"Most of your other work will be assisting in experiments. You'll need a strong stomach," Kabuto added. "Any information of the goings on here is leaked…"

"And I'll die," Aya finished with a shrug. "I know,"

"If you're lucky," Kabuto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Finally, we need to monitor The System,"

"The System?" Aya blinked. Kabuto gave her a wry smile.

"Of course, Miss Aya Kaine. The system is what keeps things under control. It pumps out a massive sound based genjutsu, and keeps America safe. A genjutsu-"

" I know the basic ninja arts," Aya waved Kabuto off.

"Really? Lovely. The System also includes a well of information and surveillance," Kabuto added with a shade of pride. "There are very few places that don't have our cameras,"

"Big Brother," Aya mused, thinking of the Anomie. (And the Atlas)

"Hm?" Kabuto blinked.

"It's an old reality TV series… several people are put in a house that is wired with cameras. Drama ensues," Aya explained.

"Really? You Americans watch the strangest things," Kabuto remarked.

"That we do," Aya replied proudly. "So is The System, connected to the Internet at all?"

"Yes," Kabuto replied blandly, straightening. "You'll spend most of your time here,"

"Lovely," Aya nodded, looking around. "It's awfully gloomy,"

"The entire building is gloomy. Considering what happens here…"

"It needs to be cheeried up. If nothing else, it will unnerve any newcomers," Aya pointed out.

"True," Kabuto nodded, looking around. "Cheeried?"

"Put some paintings up. Sunflowers, violets, little children, things like that," Aya advised. Kabuto nodded in agreement.

"Some plants outside too," he murmured.

"Sunflowers, daisies… yellows. And blues," Aya added. Kabuto nodded, smiling slightly.

"Very well then. Anything else?" he asked.

"Potted plants," Aya murmured, really getting into this. "Like, a potted orange or something,"

"There are potted oranges?" Kabuto did not know that.

"Yep, little dwarf oranges," Aya replied.

"Hm. That sounds lovely," Kabuto flashed Aya a softer smile and began walking over to a pair of double doors. Aya followed.

As soon as the doors opened, the dry scent of formaldehyde and blood hit Aya.

"We also need air fresheners," Aya remarked. Kabuto let out a dry chuckle, stepping over to the first wooden door to the right.

Inside the room were several tanks. The tanks had a greenish blue fluid inside of them and were lit. Pale, nude, floppy slabs of flesh hung in the fluid, some male shaped, female shaped and child shaped. Kabuto walked over to the computer and typed something in.

"Where do they come from? "Aya wondered, indicating the slabs of flesh.

"The streets. Criminals, deviants, homeless," Kabuto listed boredly. "If it makes you feel better,"

"It doesn't matter to me," Aya's mouth said. Her body was still.

"Good," Kabuto nodded.

Aya did this for ten hours.

Her legs ached. Her feet screamed. Her heels wept. Her calves moaned.

Aya's eyes flickered, a dead, dull grey.

Kabuto was impressed. He didn't show it, but Aya's acting abilities were fairly decent. He still knew the experimentations bothered her- if they didn't, he'd have her checked out for sociopathic tendencies and probably shipped off to the army with Sakon and Ukon.

Her jokes faded, but were amusing. Aya wasn't afraid to poke fun at even little things, pieces of culture and human behavior even while Kabuto had a scalpel in his hand. She was respectful to Kabuto, but only so much. She seemed relaxed around him, but Kabuto couldn't see much inside her soul, her core emotions. She was everything he wanted her to be, and everything about her he had never seen before in a subordinate. It was refreshing, really, to have someone so laid back. After years of Sasori and then Orochimaru, it was rather nice to have someone to poke at him. It made him think. It made him wonder. It made him close his eyes and listen to the reseeding taps that were her footsteps, leaving him behind in a concrete nightmare.

Miss Aya Kaine, a mystery.

"_Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity_

_Whatever happened to the fairness in equality_

_Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity_

_Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity_"

-'Where is the love?' By the Black Eyed Peas

-/

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Yo yo yo what be happenin' mah peoples!

This is Inuyoshie coming in with Daddy's Little girl! Aya gets herself a job where she goes around being the assistant to a crazy mad scientist!

Pay attention to sector 86. Yes there is one, and yes it will show up later.

Coincidentally, have any of you ever seen Dark Woods Circus by the Vocaloids? I would advise to watch that video, and its prequel whose name I don't at the current moment recall.

Yeah.

Oh, and yes. Kabuto and Aya talk horticulture. 'Tis good stuff.

So…

Get youselves some orange plants, get youselves some Vocaloids, and don't die. Also, please review.

Bai!


	6. Chapter 6: In Stereo?

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter Six: In Stereo?

"Hey D, want some coffee?" Aya asked into her cell phone.

"Where you at?" Deifilio asked back, safe inside his nest of wires.

"I'm going to Starbucks," Aya replied, glaring at her new car. It was bare, boring and smelled funny… like smoke and blood. "Come to think of it, I need to go to Wal-Mart too."

"How are you-"

"My boss gave me wheels," Aya explained.

"You should let me check them out," Deifilio remarked calmly. Aya knew what meant. "So how was work?'

"Stressful," Aya replied simply. "Coffee?"

"Columbian roast with a shot of amaretto," Deifilio replied calmly. "And could you get me some bakery too? Muffins please- blueberry,"

"Che, fine," Aya muttered, pulling into the Wal-Mart parking lot. She got out of her new car and glared at it. "Watch yourself," With that, Aya stalked into the Wal-Mart.

Twenty minutes later Aya came out of the store, hung an air freshener on the rear view mirror along with a little glass butterfly (purple, of course)

Next stop was Starbucks, which took less time. Once Aya had her white chocolate mocha she was happy. She carried her groceries inside of The Atlas.

"Landlord wants you downstairs," the woman at the desk drawled. Aya nodded and walked over to his office. The ground under Aya shifted and formed a spiraling staircase down. Aya descended, waving at a pair of guards at the base of the staircase. Deifilio turned in his chair of wires and smiled at Aya. Aya lifted the coffee calmly and walked over. Deifilio took his coffee and grinned after sipping it.

"Hey, set your bags down and have a seat, señorita," he offered. A chair of wires rose and Aya sat on it. Deifilio began rifling through Aya's groceries calmly.

"Um, what are you-"

"Nylons, nice," Deifilio grinned again, pulling out three pairs of nylons. "Lesse… sandwich meat… OJ, nice… soap? Vanilla cinnamon body wash… so is there a boy you wanna smell nice for?" Aya rolled her eyes.

"I like the scent," she muttered. "Although it smells cheap…"

"Compared to what?" Deifilio asked.

"This oil Dad sent our way," Aya replied.

"About that… who is your dad? Because your mom worked in the government, your family's files have been erased. So I don't know," Deifilio frowned. Aya looked uncomfortable.

"He's in Japan," she remarked carefully. Deifilio picked up on this and raised a brow.

Same place this new system is from," he murmured softly. "At least, that's the rumor,"

"Yes," Aya nodded. "The System includes a huge ass genjutsu, all from Japan,"

"Awha?' Deifilio shook his head. "I don't speak Japanese,"

"And I don't speak Spanish, but you spout it off all the time," Aya retorted. "Genjutsu is a hypnosis technique. The System also includes a system of wires and information-"

"It's like The Matrix," Deifilio commented.

"Somewhat, yes," Aya nodded. "So you're Neo, huh?"

"Nice-"

Then it hit Aya.

"They took away our music, but there's still the radio, still songs… but only particular ones, right?" Aya murmured.

"Well, yeah. I haven't' heard AC/ DC in a while," Deifilio nodded, thinking.

"Precisely. Which implies the System is sound based, "Aya murmured, getting excited. "So if we get rid of it-"

"We'll cause mass panic, and chaos, and then the government just may decide to kill the lot of us," Deifilio shot Aya down. "If the people can't be controlled by music, then they can be controlled by fear,"

"So more subtle," Aya remarked, not missing a beat.

"Yes," Deifilio nodded. "I'm going to want you to report to me what you find…"

"Can't you hack into the security cameras?" Aya asked.

"…That isn't a half bad idea," Deifilio nodded. "I may have you put some bugs in places I can't access. So… how was it?"

Aya began to carefully explain what she did that day, sipping her mocha and eating a large blueberry muffin she stole from Deifilio. She bought them anyways, so hah. She made Deifilio share the rest of his muffins with the two guards, Alejandro and Fernando. And yes, Aya made a Lady Gaga crack. They didn't get it. Sadly, Lady Gaga songs weren't played anymore (except for Telephone).

After that, Aya made herself a sandwich and unpacked her things in her room. Luckily, there was a bunch of free food in the lobby, so Aya nonchalantly stole some coffee bags and took them to her room.

By the time she was done it was 9:57 PM. Aya took a shower and lay in bed, relaxing.

The image of a nine year old boy with tubes stretching out of his body in all directions flashed in Aya's mind. She felt sick.

Aya rolled over on her side and curled up in a ball.

While the cameras turned away, Aya cried.

-/

"I want her out," Pein growled.

"Ah, she'll be fine," Madara drawled, leaning back in a dark corner. Pein's eyes flickered to Madara, and then back to his desk.

"There's no communication, not at all. I have no idea what is happening over there-"

"You're just upset because that woman died," Madara remarked casually. "You shouldn't show so much emotion, it's unbecoming,"

"Whatever," Pein muttered sullenly, not wanting to admit Madara had a point. Marian's absence felt wrong, like an itch on Pein's lung he couldn't reach.

What bothered Pein the most was that he didn't know anything about the goings on in the United States- no one had for a while. Pein figured Marian would have sent Aya out, and waited for at least a year. She never came.

But now, it was obvious Aya wasn't coming out.

"I'm sending Sasori and Deidara-"

"Why?" Madara demanded sharply.

"Because something unpleasant is going on in the Western world and I want to know what," Pein replied calmly.

"And the fact that Sasori is the only Akatsuki member your daughter is familiar with has absolutely nothing to do with it, right?" Madara commented acidly.

"Sasori and Deidara have been going on back to back missions for months now, they could use a long mission," Pein replied, not backing down. Madara arched a perfect brow.

"You're being awfully stubborn about this," Madara remarked. "Do you actually care about your dead wife? Your offspring? She's not even a shinobi, she's just a little American girl with a handful of tricks-"

"And if she came here she could learn-"

"She's too old-"

"You learn new jutsu all the time and you have a few centuries on her!"

"I'm me!"

"And she's my daughter, and Sasori and Deidara are going to bring her back!" Pein was now in Madara's face, looking very annoyed. Madara paused, and then clapped. Pein scowled- Madara was being weird again.

"Good good, you're actually serious about this," Madara smirked.

"You're not going to stop me?" Pein frowned.

"Nope," Madara lifted his hands.

"Really?" Pein stared.

"Have fun," Madara nodded.

"I… you don't make sense," Pein sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Good. If you understood me, I'd have to kill you," Madara smiled cheerily.

Pein sighed.

The shit he has to put up with.

"_I can't hear a sound on the radio_

_I can't see a thing on the video_

_In stereo_

_In the static age…" _

-'The Static Age' by Green Day

-/

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Salutations y'all!

The last bit of dialogue is possibly one of mah favourites yet. Madara and Pein are such a friggin' hoot. I really like writing Madara; he's such an ass-hat. ^-^

Sorry for anyone who wanted some KabuxAya fluff. BUT BUT BUT! If you are knowledgeable in D. Gray Man, you will note a reference to Tykki earlier in the chapter.

I love foreshadowing. I go heavy on the foreshadowing later on. Jaah.

So. If you like foreshadowing, blueberry muffins and unethical experimentations, please review! And, please review even if you dislike such things.


	7. Chapter 7: Bring Your Own Bomb

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter Seven: Bring Your Own Bomb

The plane was small and cramped. Deidara hated it. Sasori didn't seem to mind though, being a puppet shinobi and accustomed to small spaces.

"Are we there yet un?" Deidara whined.

"No, if we were, we'd be on the ground right now brat," Sasori grumbled. Deidara sighed.

"Who is this person anyway hmm?" he asked.

"What person?" Sasori retorted, almost innocently.

"The person Sir Leader is all worried about, I wanna know who he iiis!" Deidara whined, very bored. (Sasori had taken away his clay)

"She," Sasori corrected after a moment. There was a pause.

"Well un? Fill me in! Details!" Deidara pressed, interested. Sasori sighed; making sure the door to the pilot's cabin was closed. "The girl's name is Aya. She's his daughter. We need to get her back,"

"Ooh," Deidara nodded. "You know her un?"

"She's… I was… required to watch her-"

"You're her nanny un?" Deidara burst out laughing.

"She imprinted on me," Sasori growled. "The point is, she knows me, and I know her. Last I checked, she lived near the capitol,"

"Of the country?" Deidara blinked.

"Yeah. They call it… ah, it doesn't matter," Sasori muttered. Deidara shrugged and peered out of one of the claustrophobic windows on the little plane.

"Can't I fly us there hmm?" he asked.

"I think someone would notice a giant bird flying around," Sasori remarked dryly.

"Aw screw you," Deidara grumbled Sasori shrugged as the plane began to descend. "We're using my bird on the ground,"

"Suit yourself brat," Sasori muttered. "If you get captured, I'm not saving you,"

"Well then, I won't need saving!" Deidara retorted. Sasori gave an ungentlemanly snort in response.

"Whatever," he muttered as the plane landed. Deidara summoned his large bird and took off into the night sky. Sasori grumbled and climbed into his puppet. He happened to glance at the pilot and noticed that the man was slumped foreword, humming something off key with his eyes flickering all over the place. To be safe, Sasori killed him and slunk off through the overgrown lot they had landed in.

Sasori glanced up at the sky and scowled. Stupid brat… he followed the clay bird subtly.

Blonde hair whipping in the wind, scope scanning the ground quickly, Deidara soared over the quiet streets of Washington DC. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be looking for, but he looked anyways. Sasori was on the ground, so if Deidara just kept low-

He didn't feel it at first, but suddenly Deidara couldn't move, he was plummeting, his clay was useless under his hands he could smell his own hair burning his stomach was in his throat the icy streets were rushing up up up up up up to meet him-

Deidara's bird cushioned his fall, but he couldn't feel anything and lay in a mess of clay with his legs sticking out at odd angles. His eye scanned the ground- civilians were being pushed away by police officers; people were flashing bright lights at him and yelling. A black car rolled up, and Deidara watched several people come out of the car, one by one.

The last man was Kabuto.

Aw crap…

"What the hell is so sparkly that you woke me up?" Aya demanded in the kind of voice that made little kids cry. She had been sleeping when Deifilio's wires had grabbed her out of bed. Because of this, she now had the Bed Intruder song stuck in her head. Deifilio was sitting in a chair, wearing a bathrobe and fuzzy kitten slippers. The orange cat licked itself serenely on an unsued laptop.

"Because… I have big news!" Deifilio replied.

"You're coming out of the closet?" Aya asked. Deifilio frowned.

"Low blow sister, and no, I'm not gay. Your boss caught himself some prey," he replied.

"Eh?" Aya watched as Deifilio pulled up a video clip on the big screen.

"Breaking News: an illegal immigrant has infiltrated the border and was captured today. Lord Kabuto Yakushi himself was on the scene, but was not available for comment. This is Liza Menkies, channel 11,"

Aya stared at the man on the TV, the blonde. Well, less at him and more at the cloak. Red clouds. White outline. Black field.

"Akatsuki," she whispered.

"What did you say?" Deifilio asked sharply.

"Noth-"

"You said something. You know her?" Deifilio indicated to the screen.

"Him. Not personally," Aya murmured. "I recognize… the cloak-"

"Pretty flashy, I agree," Deifilio nodded, typing things on his super computer. "… That would be the Akatsuki,"

"How did you-"

"Mad skills. Criminal organization, world domination… holy shit, I'm glad they live in Japan," Deifilio began tapping furiously on a keyboard, muttering under his breath in what Aya presumed was Spanish.

"They're big… damn… Aya, go to bed," he muttered, eyes flashing over piles of information. Aya shrugged and went back to bed, yawning.

Three hours later she was up again, taking a short shower, making some strong coffee in a travelling mug that she got from her mother and going off to work. Aya ran out to her car, the cold dry air waking her up but doing little for her mood.

Her feelings for the car Kabuto graciously bestowed upon her lightened once Aya added décor and a cinnamon spice air freshener.

Aya turned on the radio, listened to a few bars and then turned it off, humming the Bed Intruder song.

The parking lot at her work was full. The guards had at least three more cups of coffee than usual and the before quiet halls buzzed. Aya pushed through clouds of people, stepping over to Kabuto.

Then Aya realized most of the people were from the media.

"Can we get a comment?" one asked, pushing a microphone in Kabuto's face. His face looked calm, but Aya got the feeling that he wanted to dissect a few reporters. Aya sighed. Apparently the reporter heard this and shoved the microphone in her face.

"And you? Any comments on the prisoner?"

"None," Aya remarked coolly. "This is a matter of national security, and that's all you need to know. Now shoo."

"But-"

"I believe I told you to shoo," Aya repeated, her voice calm but icy. The reporter paled, and after fifteen minutes of herding, the room was quiet again.

"How did you do that? "Kabuto asked.

"Good morning to you too. Coffee?" Aya offered.

"No thanks. Answer my question," Kabuto replied.

"You're not American. You have an accent, your hair is silver and you're what- 18-"

"Twenty,"

"Whatever. Fact is, you unnerve them, so some of what you say will go right through the ears. I on the other hand, am home grown, and running on five hours of sleep and am wearing boots,"

Kabuto glanced down at Aya's fake leather boots and nodded.

"I suppose I can see that," he remarked. Kabuto then brightened. "Want to see the prisoner? His presence here is… quite interesting,

"Do you know him?" Aya asked.

"Yes… somewhat. Not well personally, but I have information on him. He's a terrorist," Kabuto explained, walking down the stairs in his office.

"He's kept down here?"

"Yes… he is an S- class criminal after all," Kabuto narrated, walking.

"Terrorist? As in, blowing stuff up?" Aya asked, curious. Kabuto smiled and opened a door.

"Something like that," he remarked. Inside the room was a blonde man, chained to the ground with chains that glowed a faint green. The man wasn't wearing his cloak anymore, and glanced up at Kabuto once he got in.

"Hello Deidara, how are you feeling? " Kabuto asked pleasantly. Deidara rolled his eye and snorted. Aya noticed his scope with interest.

"You lost your eye?" she asked curiously.

"I cut it out," Deidara replied, almost proudly.

"Well Deidara, you seem to be more talkative when a young lady is about," Kabuto took some steps back.

"More talkative? He said what, three words?" Aya asked, annoyed. "You're sticking me in a room alone with a terrorist,"

"I assure you at the current moment he's quite harmless," Kabuto replied mildly.

"But you just said he was an S- class criminal," Aya pointed out.

"That's why I said 'at the current moment' Kabuto replied. Aya sighed. "Also, I'll be recording you to see your process,"

More like to test my loyalty, Aya thought to herself, sighing.

"Right, right," Aya replied out loud. Kabuto closed the door with a solid thunk, and Aya sighed again.

"So… you ride a giant bird," she remarked awkwardly.

"Are you American hm? Not a shinobi?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aya replied.

"Then don't bother trying to interrogate me un. It's pretty obvious..." Deidara met Aya's eye squarely with a tone of pure malice. "He just keeps you around for looks,"

Aya rubbed the rubbery grip handle of her coffee mug slightly, walked over and sat in front of Deidara, her face slightly red from the fire bursts of fury under her brainstem. She took a sip of coffee, and smiled.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Hell no! That's not sanitary yeah," Deidara pointed out.

"True," Aya agreed. "I thought I'd be polite,"

"Why, un?" Deidara asked dully.

"Because manners are very important," Aya informed Deidara. He scowled.

"You're supposed to be interrogating me, un," Deidara pointed out.

"Mr. Yakushi never said anything about me interrogating you," Aya replied cheerily.

"You're an asshole," Deidara stated.

"I may be, but I'm an asshole without corkscrews," Aya replied.

"Who even uses those anymore, really hmm?" Deidara wanted to know.

"You have a speech impediment," Aya remarked.

"I know un," Deidara muttered.

"Hm… corkscrews? Yeah, I watch a lot of movies. You come here for the movies?" Aya asked. "They just made a sequel to Inception. It's not as good as the first one because that one actor died. He was cool,"

"No, I did not come for the movies. American movies suck," Deidara muttered.

"Suit yourself… got any family in the states?" Aya asked.

"None," Deidara shook his head.

"Sight -seeing?" Aya asked.

"Already did that un," Deidara muttered.

"Well, just telling me why you're here would save us both time," Aya pointed out, picking up on Deidara's frustration.

"I'm not gonna, un," Deidara replied.

"Fine," Aya got up and walked out. Kabuto was waiting outside. "Sorry, I'm just not cut out for interrogation,"

"That's fine. I know people who are," Kabuto replied cheerily.

"_Everybody's going to the party_

_Have a real good time_

_Dancing in the desert_

_Blowing up the sunshine"_

-B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Yo yo yo!

So I'm sick. That majorly sucks. The sickness chases away my plot bunnies. But before I got sick I had a huge pandemic of plot bunnies who were like… I dunno, raping my brain cells with ideas of awesomeness and random images of Kabuto dancing with a drunken Aya.

Aaah, yeah. Good ass times. Verra good times.

So, that was this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please drop me a review.


	8. Chapter 8: Genetics

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 8: Genetics

"Massive internal bleeding, lung puncture, head trauma, looks like his eye (the one with the scope) was smashed in, those mouth things on his hands sewn shut with metal wire, his inner costal were damaged –how the hell did that happen?"

"I did that," Kabuto admitted. Aya wiped a clump of congealing blood off of his face with a sigh.

"Did you get anything out of him?" she demanded.

"I didn't know he had a mouth on his chest," Kabuto replied brightly.

"You broke your glasses," Aya grumbled. Kabuto's left eye had lacerations lacing the edge of his eye, now clotted. Aya still pulled out an alcohol swab. "Close your eyes,"

Kabuto obeyed, and Aya carefully swabbed down his eye, pursing her lips. "He's difficult,"

"That he is. We'll get him, don't worry," Kabuto flashed a reassuring smile in Aya's direction. Aya smiled back, waiting for the residual alcohol to evaporate before letting Kabuto open his eyes.

"I should make you my public relations-"

"Oh God please don't," Aya complained.

Kabuto chuckled at that.

"You'd be lovely for it… I'd pick up some more makeup though," he mused. Aya frowned.

"I hate that stuff," she grumbled.

"You're wearing some right now though- eye makeup. It's brown," Kabuto noted.

"How did you notice that?" Aya demanded.

"Well, observation is a simple shinobi skill," Kabuto replied nonchalantly. Aya made a face.

"Oh, you're just saying that you noticed it 'because you're a ninja'," she grumbled.

"Well, I am," Kabuto chuckled. Aya sighed.

"Can I go home now?" she asked him.

"No, my stomach is still injured," Kabuto casually pulled his shirt off to reveal a gash across his stomach. Aya sighed and grabbed some iodine. Kabuto hardly winced as Aya painted his skin amber, threading a needle and making Kabuto lean back.

"Hold still," she ordered, starting the stitches. Kabuto watched her (squinting slightly) with a calm, scrutinizing eye. Aya stitched carefully, watching Kabuto's pale skin move under her fingertips. His abs were rather nice, gently carved with a fine paring knife. Aya willed herself to keep her face calm and show interest in any parts of Kabuto's pale, sculpted anatomy. Why was he so pale anyways?

"You need more sunshine," she remarked.

"What, do I have a vitamin D deficiency?" Kabuto remarked.

"No, a melatonin deficiency," Aya replied.

"I'd look wrong with a tan," Kabuto pointed out.

"NO, it would contrast your hair," Aya replied, ending the stitches and grabbing some gauze. Once the injury was bandaged up, Kabuto sat up slowly.

"Hm… nice," he commented.

"I'll need to follow up on that," Aya added.

"To see me shirtless again?" Kabuto asked with a curious look.

"To check for infection!" Aya corrected, red faced. Kabuto chuckled again.

"Your face is red… are you feeling ill?" he asked calmly.

"No!" Aya growled, trying to make the blush go away. "Can I go home now? I need coffee,"

"Addict," Kabuto commented, pulling his hair back into its tie. Aya rolled her eyes. "You may go now,"

Aya nodded, leaving the building at her normal rate.

In a way, she was glad that the terrorist was here. It meant less slabs of pale, child-shaped meat.

"Hey D, want some coffee/" Aya asked into her phone, pulling out of the parking lot.

-/

"We're going to have to go public sometime," Kimmimaro remarked calmly, crossing his legs. The man was pale as ever, jade eyes staring at Kabuto, dressed in a suit. Kabuto personally thought the suit looked awful on him.

His lungs had been cured.

Kimmimaro no longer interested Kabuto.

"I'd rather wait for Lord Orochimaru to come back," Kabuto replied after a moment. "How is he doing?"

"Very well. He's wrapping up some experiments back in Japan," Kimmimaro replied. "AS for the Akatsuki-"

"He knows?" Kabuto frowned.

"I texted him," Kimmimaro replied smugly. His smugness annoyed Kabuto. As did his loyalty.

"Very well then-"

"He replied 'Sasori has to be in the country too'," Kimmimaro added, pulling out a rather shiny cell phone. "I'll assume that means 'Find him.'"

"Sasori is a difficult man to catch," Kabuto replied lightly, his tone almost respectful. "Please, do tell Lord Orochimaru that we will try our best,"

Kimmimaro rolled his eyes and walked out.

Ever since he was healed, Kimmimaro had developed a sort of… smugness, underneath his fanatic devotion to Orochimaru. Kabuto sighed and rubbed his eye. A cut burst open. Kabuto frowned and healed his eye.

He really had better teach Aya some medical jutsu. She was bright enough.

-/

"He's got the hots for you," Deifilio announced as Aya sipped her coffee. Aya almost spit her mouthful out.

"Kabuto?"

"Hell yeah!" Deifilio nodded, taping his screen, which replayed Aya's treatment of Kabuto's injuries.

"I mean, he was just dying to have you strip him," Aya's face reddened.

"Office relationships are a giant pile of awkward! And, he's the enemy," Aya frowned.

"But imagine all of the stuff you can seduce out of him!" Deifilio pointed out.

"Seduce? I can't do that! I have no seducing abilities-"

"Aw puh-lease." Deifilio flapped his hand at Aya. "You've got boobs, you've got hips- oh stop looking at me like that Aya, use your feminine charms on him!"

Aya hid her face with a sigh.

"You're an ass, you know that, right?" she muttered.

"Of course," Deifilio sipped his coffee. "So… gonna ask me what I found?"

"Do I care?" Aya asked flatly.

"Yes, you should," Deifilio had a devious look in his eye. Aya frowned.

"You have this look… that makes me concerned," she remarked.

"Good. The Akatsuki. A criminal organization whose goal is world pace through world domination. They're fucking scary," Deifilio intoned. "Aya, sit down in that chair,"

Aya obeyed, and what looked like a metal box slammed around her. The insides lit up and started clicking, eerily like an MRI machine but vertical.

"I forgot to do this earlier. I'm checking you for psychic abilities. Anyways. The blonde your boss caught today? His name is Deidara, he's an explosives expert and his favourite medium is clay. His partner is Sasori Akasuna, who's a creepy lookin' dude who plays with puppets. You'll find this tidbit interesting," Aya could hear Deifilio's crazy grin. "Sasori likes to pick up subordinates. One of his best subordinates was a cute little kid named Kabuto Yakushi,"

Aya's eyes widened as the box lifted. Deifilio glanced at the screen, and looked puzzled.

"Well señorita, whatever you have is serious business. You're covered in seals, but have no other signs of psychic powers,"

"Oh," Aya sighed, a little disappointed. Being psychic like the rest of her family would be really helpful where she was.

Aya then frowned at Deifilio's information. Should she tell him? About her father? About her adoptive uncle who only looks creepy when he's inside one of his puppets? Aya chewed her lip, deliberating.

How much did she trust Deifilio?

"The problem with the Akatsuki is that they only have one hacker," Deifilio commented casually. "He's really got at what he does, but he leaves these… ah, fingerprints I guess are what it would be…"

"And?" Aya prodded. Deifilio looked at Aya seriously and crossed his arms.

"Which one of them's your dad?" he asked.

Well…

That's one way to go about things.

"Um…"

"Do you know?" Deifilio blinked. "I could do a DNA test…"

"Why does it matter?" Aya asked.

"Because if I can find out, then your boss can find out, which makes you a possible political prisoner. Not fun," Deifilio told Aya. Aya sighed.

"The boss."

"Pein?"

"Yep,"

"Are you shitting me?" Deifilio looked like she had just punched him.

"Nope," Aya shook her head. "Left Japan when I was a toddler, but stayed in touch,"

"Letters?" Deifilio prodded.

"All burned," Aya replied.

"Good. Any other physical evidence," Deifilio's face was hard to read.

"Nope. We were very careful,' Aya shook her head.

"Good. I'll add in another layer of covering up. Girl, if you're found out, you'll be worse than a political prisoner," Deifilio glanced at the screen. "You'll be test tube fodder,"

"What?" Aya paled slightly. Deifilio blinked.

"You never noticed your old man's eyes?" he asked.

"Well… yeah, but I always just thought they were nice looking. You don't mean to tell me-'

"Yep. Mr. Pein here has one seriously badass bloodline trait-"

"Kekkai genkai-"

"I don't speak Japanese-"

"It sounds much cooler-"

"I don't care. You either have it and it hasn't presented, or you carry the genes for it and your babies will have it," Deifilio sighed and Aya made a face at the thought of babies. "Either way, those genetics of yours will put you in hot water.

"So no DNA tests at work," Aya made a mental note.

"Damn straight. We'll see what we can do about getting Blondy-Mc-Booms-A-lot out,"

Aya quirked a brow at the name and frowned.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

"Aw, I have my own army," Deifilio shrugged.

"Wicked," Aya approved.

"You're not British!"

-/

"_I'm infected_

_By your genetics_

_I'm infected_

_By your genetics_

_And I don't think that I can be fixed_

_No I don't think that I can be fixed!_

_Tell me why, oh why are my genetics _

_Such a bitch?"_

_-Infected, Repo the Genetic Opera_

Inuyoshie's after the chapter dissection!

Pass the scalpel dears, for I am back~

Spiraling Madness will be updated soon, so no worries prussia's-germany~ Indeed.

SO! Kabubu gets cut up, Aya heals him, they hit on each other, Deifi teases Aya about it, and Deifi finds out about Aya's lineage and determines that Aya is not British.

Next chapter will include Aya and Kabubu's first fight, and Aya gets into her car to discover a creeper who may or may not be a crazed rapist in her back seat.

So yeah.

Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9: Just my luck

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter Nine: Just my luck

"Coffee." Aya stated, sliding the cup in front of Deidara. The terrorist looked better, his injuries mostly healed. He had a lonely black eye though. Deidara glanced between Aya and Kabuto warily.

"Which of you made it, him?" he asked.

"I did," Kabuto smiled widely. "I put about 50 milligrams of my favourite neurotoxin just for you,"

Deidra sniffed the cup.

"No un. Smells like hazelnut, you can stand the stuff, yeah," Deidra looked proud. Aya swallowed a giggle, because Deidara was right. As soon as Aya walked in with two cups, one with coffee and the other tea, Kabuto wrinkled his nose and made a funny face.

"Well then, if you're so confident, have some," Kabuto remarked.

"Nope," Deidara shook his head. Aya smiled slightly, turning her head so that Kabuto couldn't see. Kabuto sighed.

"Fine. Come, Aya," he announced coldly. Aya sighed softly and picked up her tea, walking out. Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say you could leave him the coffee,"

"You never said I had to get it," Aya replied frowning. His tone pissed her off.

"Did I have to?" Kabuto wanted to know. "Fine. Next time I'll be more literal for you,"

His acid tone made Aya bite her lip to keep an equally acid rebuttal from tumbling out. What she chose instead was a lighter remark.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" she asked as Kabuto started walking. Kabuto stopped and turned, giving Aya a cold look.

"What makes you think you can ask such a question-"

"Because you're being an asshole! Is this how you handle pressure?" Aya demanded.

Kabuto turned and stalked away. Aya must have hit a nerve. She narrowed her eyes and followed.

"You are under pressure, aren't you? Well-"

Kabuto spun around and stalked over to Aya, looking rather angry.

"What is going on in my life is no concern of yours, Miss Aya Kaine," he remarked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Yes it is, I have to deal with you," Aya snapped back. "And, if I was acting as melodramatic as you, you would interrogate me to find the cause,"

They both glared at each other for several minutes. Kabuto then turned and began stalking off.

"Go do paperwork," he ordered. Aya glared and stalked off to her office.

-/

In all honesty, Kabuto considered Aya an American. A skilled American, but American none the less. She wasn't a shinobi. She was emotional. She could connect with people. She noticed things.

Kabuto had let his guard down.

He paced in the room he occupied. Not only had she noticed Kabuto's strange behavior, she called him out on it, and she got mad at him for not explaining himself, for ordering her around.

Naturally, she was his subordinate. Of course he'd order her around. But he should have known that Aya doesn't take to that kind of order well. She hasn't been around Orochimaru like he had. She saw herself as a human, not a weapon.

Pity.

Kabuto sighed and clanked at the clock.

She'd be gone soon.

He sat down at a desk and began filling out a report.

The door cracked open and a soft swipe of chakra leaked in. Kabuto didn't look up as Aya stepped into the room quietly.

"I'm sorry I got mad," she murmured softly. "I shouldn't have badgered you. It was rude and unprofessional,"

Kabuto gave no response. Aya sighed.

"Look, I get it, you're a big strong shinobi who doesn't show emotions… but if you ever need to de-stress, you know where I live,"

Aya walked out.

Kabuto looked up. The air was still and warm.

She'd make a perfect spy.

-/

Aya walked across the frigid parking lot swiftly, eager to get some coffee. And muffins, muffins would e nice. Aya stepped into her car, closed the door, buckled in and felt a blade at her throat.

"You have a card," a gravelly voice rumbled from the back seat. "I need you to open that gate-" he paused. Aya remained very still. She had a pistol under her seat. Her cell phone was closer. But her assailant in the back seat…

"Sasori?" she whispered.

"Aya." He replied gravely.

"I'm going to start driving. Please don't lop my head off," Aya remarked slowly. She put the key in the ignition and turned. The blade inched away from her throat. Aya started driving. Her cell rang.

"Do you have to answer it?" Sasori grumbled. Aya checked the caller ID. It was Deifilio.

"Yeah. He'll get suspicious if I don't," Aya told Sasori, keeping her voice still. She didn't know if she could trust him. So yeah, she called him (still did in her head) uncle, but no one could be trusted anymore.

Aya clicked her phone on speakerphone.

"Hey Aya- did that asshat keep you late?" Deifilio asked. Aya cracked a smile.

"Asshat huh?" she remarked.

"Yeah, I read it in a book-"

"You read?" Aya joked.

"Ha-ha. So, when are you going to tell the guy behind you to relax?" Deifilio asked.

"How-"

"I put cameras in your car. Can you ID the guy behind you?" Deifilio asked pleasantly.

"Don't-"

"Sasori." Aya replied. The blade tightened. "Relax; D hacked into your files,"

"How-"

"He's special," Aya told Sasori calmly.

"Look, Mr. Akasuna, we're on your side," Deifilio told Sasori seriously. "Neither Aya nor I support the current reign. We're not under the genjutsu-"

"OH now you start using Japanese," Aya muttered.

"Oh shush." Deifilio muttered. Aya shrugged.

Sasori was silent for a moment. And then:

"Tell me what happened."

Deifilio started, explaining the military and technological invasion. Aya chimed in explaining the human side. Both talked about the genjutsu and communications.

Sasori sighed once they were done.

"Well." He remarked. "So you're the rebellion?"

"I'm the head of the rebellion," Deifilio corrected. "Well, one of them. We have a nationwide network of technopaths, finding those not under the genjutsu and training them, mobilizing them, ECT."

"Hn," Sasori murmured. "If you're found out, you'll all die,"

"At best," Aya nodded, sighing.

"That puts you in a delicate situation," Sasori remarked, giving Aya a noted look. "You're not even a shinobi-"

"Exactly. Because I'm American, because I'm female, because everyone assumes Kabuto keeps me around for eye candy no one takes me seriously," Aya pointed out.

"Except people who aren't shinobi. Take Kabuto up on that public relations offer, Aya," Deifilio remarked.

"Yes." Sasori agreed. Aya sighed.

"Okay, if he brings it up again," Aya replied. "But if I bring it up, it will sound bad,"

"True," Sasori agreed.

"You are ducking, right?" Aya remarked at Sasori.

"Of course." Sasori replied dryly.

"Good." Aya sighed, pulling up to the Starbucks drive-thru. "D, I'm skipping the muffins today,"

"Understandable," Deifilio sighed. "Come in through the back, there will be an underground garage. I'll take my usual,"

"Does anybody else want something?" Aya asked.

"Don't care," Sasori muttered. Aya ordered him a green tea and paid up at a different window.

Once the beverages had been obtained, Aya drove to t _The Atlas_, swinging around the back, through a conspicuous empty parking garage many nearby residents used. Once safe, surrounded by darkness and wires, Aya and Sasori exited the car. Aya followed the wires quietly, observing rooms where large quantities of people trained. These people were of differing ages, differing cultures. They were ordinary people.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sasori asked.

"Follow the wires. They all lead to D," Aya replied.

"Ah," Sasori nodded.

Soon Aya entered Deifilio's control center, sitting on a plastic orange chair that looked like it came from a preschool. Luckily, she fit in it.

Deifilio turned around.

"So you're Sasori Akasuna, right?" he asked. Sasori nodded. "Cool. We're gonna bust Deidara out,"

"_Is it love?_

_Or just a curse?_

_Do you feel good_

_When I hurt?_

_I need your heart_

_To open up_

_If this love's not real _

_Then it's just my luck," _

_- P!ink, Is it love?_

-/

Inuyoshie's after the chapter mixed tape.

True dat!

Heya everybody and happy birthday Alfred F. Jones! (Yay random Hetalia reference)

This here is chapter nine.


	10. Chapter 10: Attack!

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 10: Attack!

Kabuto was in a good mood. Not only was he in a good mood, but there was a flowering bush near his desk. Aya approached the desk, quirking a brow.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Hi… you're cheerful," Aya remarked.

"Yes," Kabuto lifted a mug of coffee and Aya nodded.

"Coffee is good," she agreed.

"And, some nearby civilians spotted Sasori," Kabuto added with a smile.

"…Who? "Aya blinked.

"Oh that's right, you wouldn't know," Kabuto paused. "He's Deidara's partner, in the Akatsuki. Puppets specialist and works in poisons,"

"Puppets? Those are supposed to be toys. How do ninja turn even childhood toys into weapons," Aya muttered. Kabuto chuckled lightly. "Anyways. So he was spotted nearby?"

"Yes," Kabuto nodded. "That's good, because it means he'll try to break Deidara out. We think," Kabuto replied.

Oh crap. Damn perceptive Kabuto! Aya must have paled slightly, because Kabuto gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, he won't get far," he told Aya. She gave Kabuto a light smile and patted the gun strapped to her waist.

"I'm armed," she assured Kabuto with a hint of cockiness. He sighed.

"You Americans and your guns," he remarked. Aya laughed and the two headed downstairs. There was a particular experiment that needed to be poked, and soon. Kabuto was needed for the poking. Aya was needed to hold the experiment down while it was being poked. The experiment didn't like to be poked.

In the middle of drawing 80ccs of a rather gross liquid from the experiment's abdomen, the lights started flashing red. Kabuto pulled out the syringe and ran outside the room, Aya following. The intercom speakers crackled.

"Ladies and gentlemen… you have come here tonight to bear witness to the sound… of drum and base… we regret to announce that this is not the case, as in stead, we come here tonight to bring you the sonic recreation of the end of the world. Ladies and gentlemen, prepare…to hold…your…colour…"

It was a song.

With intruders in black accompanying it.

They bolted down the hall, running into rooms and out with drugged up and confused people. Kabuto hissed and grabbed Aya's wrist weaving through people quickly.

"Aw fuck it," the song on the intercom admitted. "It's drum and base. What you gonna do?"

And then The System crashed.

Aya had never been aware of The System's presence before. It was always a subtle buzzing in the background. Now that it was gone, Aya felt odd, like her ears had just popped. Kabuto glanced back at her, and then kept moving.

They weren't being attacked. They were being followed.

"Um… Kabuto? Where are we going? They're following us," Aya remarked.

"Deidara's cell," Kabuto replied, slamming into the door. "Get your gun out,"

Aya reached for her pistol and got shot at. Pain blossomed across her arm and Aya gritted her teeth. Cold air swarmed across her skin.

Cold air…

There was a giant hole in the ceiling of Deidara's cell. The terrorist was out of his chains somehow and watching Kabuto warily. A sea of black-suited peoples (some looked as young as twelve) swarmed behind Aya.

She pulled away from Kabuto free him up for combat. Bad move. Deidara shot out for her, grabbing Aya by the hair and pressing her gun to her temple. The cold seemed to burn a circle into Aya's scalp.

"So un…" Deidara remarked lazily, thumbing the hammer of Aya's gun. She swallowed, her throat feeling tight.

She was going to die.

Kabuto had a knife (kunai…it's a kunai) palmed in his hand. Aya felt sick, numb all over. Her mind blanked.

Kabuto frowned at something going on behind Aya.

"Danna!" Deidara remarked, not taking his eyes off of Kabuto (or the gun off of Aya)

"Brat," Sasori replied.

"Hello Sasori," Kabuto greeted back. Thoughts began to creep back into Aya's mind.

If she ducked and caught his ribs fast enough…

Aya's stomach clenched. She crouched down quickly. Deidara pulled the trigger. The bullet missed Aya, hitting the ground next to her head. Aya kicked Deidara's shin viciously. The man let out a grunt of pain and stepped aside. Aya stood and grabbed onto his arm.

Apparently no one brawled in the ninja world.

Deidara looked surprised that this unarmed American piece of ass was inflicting herself on him, grappling with him for her gun. She stomped on his feet as she tried to get the weapon back.

Kabuto moved around, as did Sasori. Both eyed the other with careful calculation. One false move, and there would be blood.

Sasori moved.

Aya was grappling with Deidara when she felt something cold wrap around her waist, so cold it burned. She let out a cry of surprised as she was pulled away from Deidara roughly.

"Come on, brat," Sasori barked, grabbing a hold of a rope dangling from the ceiling hole. Deidara grabbed the other rope, and they both began rising. Aya hung there, watching Kabuto through blank, helpless eyes. A stab of pain flared in Aya's back, making her wince.

Her vision of Kabuto got smaller. Cold air whipped around her body. Aya felt the numbness come back. She fought to keep it out of her body. Soon, Aya was dragged into a helicopter. The door closed. The harsh wind died. Aya felt sick.

"Danna, why did you bring her un?" Deidara asked scornfully.

"Aw, did you poison her?" Deifilio's voice floated over Aya's head. "If she dies, I'm gonna be mad,"

"Had to make it believable. Also, if she has to do anything open, she can just say I put a genjutsu on her," Sasori replied calmly. His voice made Aya's head hurt.

"What's the big-"

"That girl is Sir Leader's daughter, "Sasori told Deidara. There was a silence.

"Oh." Deidara remarked. Aya turned, with effort.

"Told…you…didn't….poison coffee…." She groaned.

"Un…" Deidara remarked in response, watching.

"And I'm… not a piece…of ass," Aya choked out in addition.

"Okay un," Deidara nodded. Pain stabbed through Aya's back again. Her muscles kept clenching and unclenching painfully.

"Let's put her in a garbage bag," Deifilio remarked after a second.

Aya would have made a snobby response, but her throat had closed up. Her vision swam black.

-/

They found her in an alley, wrapped in a white trash bag with the words 'Down With The System' painted on it in orange.

Kabuto was pacing. Concern chewed at his gut. He chalked it up to loosing Deidara, but when Aya was wheeled in, Kabuto felt a flood of relief.

Then he saw the glassy look in her eyes.

She was wheeled into a room, blood was drawn, and an IV drip was set up. After a moment, Aya's eyes fluttered and snapped open. Quite lucidly, she began speaking. Singing in fact, a strange ditty in Japanese about some Earl fellow and a hat.

Kabuto watched, frowning. The song put a weird feeling in this stomach, giving him that sensation, you know, and the one you can only say in French.

-/

"We attack

Attack attack your fetal servitude

We attack

Attack attack attack with pesticide

We attack

All the years of propaganda

We shall attack…"

-System of a Down, Attack

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

YO yo yo.

So, the reason why I haven't really been updating this summer is two-fold.

For one, people don't seem to be reviewing. Seriously. In the past few chapters, Rayna Lissesul , Luniar and Gold-Eyed-Fox have reviewed. Please, if you read this, tell me if it's good or bad!

Another thing- I don't really write a lot in the summer. My plot bunnies hide and I get lazy.

But enough bi-tching.

Deifilio's resistance group makes its first appearance! The song I used for that was Blood Sugar by Pendulum. I'd suggest you check it out, it's freaking epic. No lie.

Oh, and then there's the D. Gray Man reference I threw in there. There is a reason why she's singing that song, a reason which shall be revealed later. I promise.

Yus.

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^-^


	11. Chapter 11: Why spend mine?

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie, who doesn't own Naruto.

Chapter 11: Why spend mine?

"Oye, Señor Deidara," Deifilio remarked, typing on his super computer. "Puede ayudarme?"

"Un?" Deidara blinked.

"Why do you need the brat's help?" Sasori asked (having picked up some Spanish).

"The problem is, no one's paying attention to the United States," Deifilio explained, almost sounding like a petulant teenager. "I mean, most of the world has accepted that the US is all dark and silent. We need something big and shiny to happen, like an act of terrorism or something… like in Bakersville Main, where I've just traced the only form of communication going out of the US…"

"Do I have to go there un?" Deidara asked. " 'Cuz I'm sort of a wanted criminal, yeah,"

"Aren't we all…" Deifilio nodded. "How long can that clay of yours last before it won't blow up anymore?"

"72 hours un," Deidara replied.

"Okay, airmail. Can be done," Deifilio nodded.

"Un, I have to be there to blow it up-"

"Ah, but if I put a tracker on it and tell you when to blow it up, could you?" Deifilio asked. Deidara paused, thinking it over.

"It'll be hard un. But I can do it. Yeah," Deidara nodded. Deifilio grinned. "What brought this on, hmm?"

"Something Aya mentioned. Kabuto has been under a lot of pressure lately, presumably from a higher up. It's been causing him to be more of a douche than usual, see? But after someone spotted Sasori, he was happy again. Whoever this guy's boss is wants you two detained, and using that logic he can't be happy. So this boss guy is putting pressure on Kabuto. I wanna put more pressure on Kabuto. Pressured people make mistakes," Deifilio explained.

"You're an asshole un," Deidara nodded.

"That I am. Do any of you know anything about this mysterious bossman of Kabuto's?" Deifilio asked.

Deidara and Sasori exchanged glances.

-/

Aya woke up with bright lights overhead and her first thought was that she had been found out and was going to be dissected.

After a moment, Aya calmed down and sat up. She was in a hospital room. Aya looked around blearily, noting the IVs and machines around her. Were these keeping her alive? Aya sunk back into her pillows with a sigh.

Ten minutes later she was bored out of her mind. Aya counted tiles. Aya recalled body structure, listing bones and muscles and veins of note. Aya sang a song in French her mother taught her.

And then the door opened.

Aya looked up, expecting to see Kabuto. Instead, a tall, feminine looking man walked in with long white hair and attractive jade eyes. He was wearing a black western-style suit that made his skin glow.

"You are Miss Aya Kaine, correct?" the man asked.

"Yes," Aya replied. "Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern," he replied. "I feel no need to explain myself to an uneducated harlot playing ninja,"

For a second, Aya was going to rip his throat out.

She closed her eyes, fire throbbing behind her eyelids. And then, she smiled. She smiled the smile she saw her 'grandfather' smile only once, and called it 'Grandpa's Scary Face'. Others called it the killing smile.

"How cute. They dolled you up and taught you big fancy words to impress us silly Americans," Aya told him sweetly. "Now tell me your name so I can explain to my supervisor whose nose I just broke,"

"You think you can land a hit on me?" the man laughed, a cruel dry thing.

"Granted, these IVs are a pain," Aya admitted good-naturally. She then swung her legs over her bed quickly. The man sneered.

"Pathetic," he remarked.

"You wanna go? Let's go," Aya baited, balling her fist. Something long, hard and white slid out of the man's wrist, sharpened viciously.

And then, Kabuto came in.

"Oh my," he remarked, raising two eyebrows at the violent auras both gave off. "What's going on here?"

"A conversation," the man replied, walking out. Aya glared after him, her hackles obviously raised.

"What did he want?" Kabuto wondered.

"To make himself feel like a man. Pathetic," Aya sneered, flexing her feet. They had fallen asleep.

In a way, Kabuto didn't want to know.

"So…" he began. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Um… I was grabbed by some… freak thing with tentacles…"Aya lied, rubbing her back. It hurt like a bitch.

"Anything after that?" Kabuto asked.

"I don't really remember," Aya murmured, frowning. "It's frustrating… kinda fuzzy…"

"I see. Very well then," Kabuto nodded, pulling out a light and checking Aya's pupils. He performed a few other minor checkups. Aya let him, remaining still and still fuming about that pretty boy.

The room was quiet.

"I'd be careful around Kimmimaro," Kabuto remarked after a moment.

"Mkay," Aya nodded. "He's an asshole,"

"If you say that to his face he'll get mad, "Kabuto remarked. Aya snorted. "No, really. He'll kill you. Or make things difficult for you,"

"So I should just grovel? Not an option," Aya muttered. Kabuto sighed.

"Just leave him be then," he advised.

"I will if he does," Aya replied. Kabuto sat down next to Aya with a sigh.

"Your attitude is refreshing, but it's going to get you killed," he explained. "My Lord is going to be coming over eventually, and he's not as lenient as I,"

"Your 'Lord'?" Aya blinked.

"Yes. My boss. He's in Japan," Kabuto explained.

"OH," Aya frowned. 'I thought you were the boss,"

"I'm your boss. He's my boss,' Kabuto explained. Aya shrugged.

"So your boss is scary. Okay, I can handle that," she said.

"Please don't threaten to break his nose," Kabuto added.

"Kimmi-chan's or your Boss'?" Aya blinked.

"Both," Kabuto had a slight smile from Aya's nickname. "Kimmimaro's kekkai genkai allows him to… ah, interesting things with his bone structure,"

"Cool," Aya nodded. She then grinned. "Someone feed that boy some soda or coffee,"

"Ah, so you admit your coffee addiction stunts your growth, huh," Kabuto remarked with a smile. Aya pouted.

"I'm not short! Or an addict!" She exclaimed. Kabuto laughed and began to close off her IVs.

"You should be able to go home today," he remarked. Aya nodded.

"Good. I miss home," she admitted. She wanted to go and take a shower; her hair felt gross. Kabuto chuckled and left.

Half an hour later Aya was on the road, blaring the radio. Sadly, it was Miley Cyrus. But the song was catchy, so Aya sang along, got her mocha, got Deifilio's coffee and muffins, and drove on home.

Everything felt familiar- the scent of metal, water and stone; the feel of cold, damp air, the darkness. Oddly enough, she recognized many of the people training from the attack. Some of them hummed the song Deifilio had played. Aya hummed as well, finding the song catchier than Miley's screeching. Aya parked in her spot, walking out of the car and over to Deifilio's room. She passed muffins to Alejandro and Fernando, who greeted her cheerfully. Muffins are the way to a man's heart.

Inside Deifilio's room, Deifilio sat on his wires. Sasori (outside of Hiruko) lounged against an old monitor. Deidara sat on a plastic chair.

"Good to know you survived." Sasori remarked.

"Yeah, that hurt. A lot." Aya grumbled, pulling up a chair. "D, take your coffee,"

Deifilio took the coffee gratefully.

"What about me hmm?" Deidara whined.

"I offered you coffee all the time," Aya pointed out. "I don't even know what kind you like,"

"He likes it sweet," Sasori remarked calmly.

"Ah," Aya nodded.

"What you gave me earlier was good," he added.

"You all should start paying me- Starbucks isn't cheap you know," Aya complained. She then peered over Deifilio's shoulder. "How long was I out?"

"Two days, more or less," Deifilio answered.

"What did I miss?" Aya asked.

"A lot of overseas communication," Deifilio remarked. "Looks like our lord and master is a comin',"

"Ah yeah, Kabuto alluded to that," Aya nodded.

"He won't be happy about it," Sasori remarked. "Orochimaru has his own plans in Japan that need to be monitored, and if he's pulled away from it then there will be trouble,"

"Hence Kabuto's suggestion," Aya frowned. "What's this Orochimaru man like?"

"Manipulative, cold, calculating, impatient. And cranky," Sasori listed.

"Un, all of those describe you Danna," Deidara pointed out. Sasori glared.

"Orochimaru also likes experimenting on everything, genetics and is obsessed with not only ultimate knowledge but also eternal life," he added. "He used to be a member of the Akatsuki and if he finds out your heritage you'll be-"

"A political prisoner or test tube fodder, I know," Aya nodded.

"So lay low," Sasori nodded. "And be wary of shinobi, they tend to be fanatical to Orochimaru. He picks them up young-"

"Ew." Aya interjected.

"Like that boy who called you a harlot earlier. Very fanatical. And dangerous," Sasori finished.

"But breaking his nose would be funny un," Deidara remarked.

"True dat home brother," Deifilio nodded.

"Tight hmm," Deidara nodded back.

"Since when were those two ghetto?" Aya wondered.

"No clue," Sasori sighed. Aya settled, watching strings of numbers flit across the screen over Deifilio's shoulder. Deifilio mused, quietly.

"America's gotta open their floodgates some time," he muttered. "The world is waiting for something."

-/

"_We independent women_

_Some mistake us for whores_

_I say 'Why spend mine_

_When I can spend yours?' _

-Lady Marmalade, Moulin Rouge

Inuyoshie's after the chapter jam session

HOLY SHIZZ COLLEGE IS COLLEGE!

Yeah. So my arms wanna fall off. But other than that, I've been good.

I'm in the second notebook of Daddy's Little Girl! And yet still no D. Gray Man in it. Boo. I need to hurry things up and have people show up.

Meh.

So, enjoy and please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Inside She's Ugly

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 12: Inside she's ugly

Aya got the call at four thirty-seven in the morning. Groggy, Aya answered the phone.

" 'ello…"

"Aya, you need to pack. We're due on a plane in two hours," a voice said. It took Aya a few moments to process the voice. It took Aya another moment to process the message.

"Fuck! Wait- pardon my language Mr. Yakushi-"

"Kabuto,"

"Whatever. Why?" Aya asked.

"We're going to meet Lord Orochimaru there and he's going to give a speech." Kabuto answered.

"Why?" Aya asked. "Wait, Lord who?"

"My boss. He's… ah, introducing himself to the world," Kabuto explained.

"Oh. We're going public huh," Aya murmured. "We're going to need a ton of propaganda to make everyone buy this,"

"Hah. Lord Orochimaru practically invented propaganda," Kabuto replied. (Actually Madara did)

"Well, that's good," Aya nodded. She was getting dressed by now, brewing a single cup of coffee Aya intended on chugging black. "How much should I pack?"

"Um… for three days. And a bathing suit-"

"I don't own one," Aya replied. She had gotten rid of hers years ago.

"You can buy one. I'm sure you'll be spending money and buying things. Don't worry, you'll get a bonus," Kabuto assured Aya.

"Okay. I should let you go," Aya hung up on Kabuto and stepped into the shower.

When she stepped out Deifilio was there.

"PERVERT!"

A few (painfully awkward) moments later Deifilio sat on Aya's bed while she combed out her hair.

"You should use mousse," he remarked.

"Why would I put pudding in my hair?" Aya replied.

"… so ignorant…" Deifilio shook his head.

"I rarely bother with hairstyle products," Aya replied, still combing out her hair.

"Not even in high school?" Deifilio looked shocked.

"I was on the swim team," Aya replied.

"All the more reason to befriend yourself with the glories of hair care. Chlorine dries out the hair,"

"Whatever you say Mr. Peroxide," Aya muttered. Deifilio laughed.

"Mousse or no mousse, you're going to be on display. You should care bout your looks, in fact, very much when the cameras roll," Deifilio told Aya.

"I don't want to look like a bimbo-"

"Yes you do," Deifilio cut Aya off. "Make them underestimate you. Well, maybe not too much on Orochimaru, but you know what I mean."

Aya sighed.

"Damn," she muttered, running a hand through her curls. "I hate being stupid.

"Text me often," Deifilio said. "Don't be stupid,"

"I'll try my hardest" Aya said with a slight smile. She then noticed Deifilio was packing for her. "Hey!"

"What? Your clothes are boring by the way," he commented.

"You suck," Aya glared at Deifilio. He chuckled, holding up a pair of leopard patterned panties Aya flushed as Deifilio tossed them into Aya's suitcase.

"Don't go falling for any devilish European men, okay?"

"Sure," Aya replied blandly. "European men are probably snobby anyways,"

Aya dressed herself quickly, pulling on a sensible blouse, skirt and flats. She dried of her shower necessities and packed them quickly, pulling up two bags of luggage and a canister of coffee.

"Off I go," she remarked casually, walking out of her rom. Deifilio watched her leave quietly.

-/

Kabuto was waiting outside in a small, sleek black car. Aya raised an eyebrow as she put her luggage in the trunk. The license plate was NNJ- 478. When Aya stepped into the black leather interior she decided that the car was the Ninjamobile.

"Good timing," Kabuto remarked, accelerating the car rapidly. "The flight leaves soon,"

"Right," Aya yawned, taking a swig of her coffee. Kabuto turned the radio down and sighed heavily. Aya noticed bags under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Kabuto replied tersely. Aya sighed at his tone.

"Alright then," Aya caught a snippet of a Gorillaz song and turned it up. Kabuto blinked as he drove.

"This is one of the banned songs," he remarked.

"Really? Why? It's a cool song!" Aya murmured.

"It disrupts The System," Kabuto murmured. "You can feel it,"

"I can?" Aya blinked, and sure enough the normal buzzing in the back of her head lessened. "Neat,"

"I'll have to contact the radio station when we come back," Kabuto sighed, writing down the call number. Aya took the paper and put it in her pocket 'for safe keeping'.

-/

They had a private plane.

Aya was impressed. A polite boy with a bowl-cut took Aya's luggage into the back and another directed them to cushy leather seats.

"Our taxpayer dollars at work, "Aya remarked. When Kabuto didn't respond to Aya's quip, she frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Kabuto replied patiently.

"You don't act okay," Aya remarked.

"Why does it matter?" Kabuto wanted to know.

"Because it's at least a four hour plane ride across the pond and I have to put up with you," Aya retorted. Kabuto sighed.

"You keep expecting shinobi to open up to you," he complained.

"You keep acting like shinobi have no emotions," Aya complained right back at him.

"Shinobi train from a very young age not to reveal emotions," Kabuto explained.

"But you're showing emotion right now. You're worried. If something's worrying you, it's likely that it will worry me, your subordinate. It's like the chain of anger," Aya explained.

"The chain of anger?" Kabuto raised a questioning brow.

"Yeah. A boss gets mad, so he yells at his subordinate who then yells at another subordinate who yells at his son who yells at his little brother who kicks his dog," Aya explained. Kabuto sighed.

"Lord Orochimaru is in a bad mood," he said.

"Aha, it comes out," Aya nodded. "Is he that bad when he's mad?"

"Yes," Kabuto nodded.

"Then why do you work for him?" Aya wanted to know.

"I'll die if I quit, and if you continue this conversation you'll likely die too," Kabuto stated blandly.

"Valid point," Aya nodded, smiling. "But here in America, we have a wise proverb,"

"Oh, and what is that?" Kabuto asked with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"Smile: It makes people wonder what you're up to," Aya said.

Kabuto smiled slightly.

He wasn't smiling when they got to the hotel room.

The room was nice and lavish. The hotel was posh and fancy. The bed was soft and inviting.

But there was only one.

"We're sorry Mr. Yakushi, but we were ordered to give you the adjoined bedroom," the woman at the desk told Kabuto in a polite voice. Kabuto sighed and entered the room. Aya wasn't bothered.

"There's a couch. I'll sleep on that," she said.

"That will mess up your back," Kabuto replied.

"I'll be fine," Aya assured him. "Don't worry about it"

The couch was closest to the door joining Kabuto's room to Orochimaru's. If the man was in a rage and walked in, she'd be the first thing he'd see. Kabuto sighed. Hopefully by the end of the day she'd be so exhausted she'd flop on the bed, putting herself out of danger… training another assistant would be very annoying.

Aya was sitting on the couch, massaging her feet when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Kabuto said. The door opened and a tall woman with a muscular frame and gorgeous blonde hair stepped in. She wore a military uniform with some medals on the breast pocket.

"Lieutenant Mines of the Intelligence Center, reporting-"

"Rachel?" Aya spoke up, recognizing her. Rachel blinked at Aya.

"Aya? Wow, what a coincidence," she greeted Aya with a lot more warmth than she ever did back in high school. She then turned to Kabuto. "My apologies sir, I was checking in," After a moment, Rachel turned to Kabuto. "I'll be off duty in a few minutes, would you mind if I took Miss Kaine out on the town?" she asked.

"I don't mind at all, she'll need a dress for tomorrow night. And a swimsuit." Kabuto replied lightly. "Give her a minute or two to freshen up,"

Rachel walked out and closed the door. Aya sighed.

"Whatever did I do to you that you make me go shopping?" she whined.

"I thought girls liked shopping," Kabuto remarked thoughtfully. Aya pouted.

" A common misconception- shopping is one of the most dangerous activities aside from cheerleading a female can undergo The psychological pressures, the strain of bags cutting off circulation-"

"I get it. Is Mines a friend of yours?" Kabuto asked with a twinge of amusement in his voice.

"Well, she was captain of the swim team. She didn't really associate with me," Aya replied.

"Negotiate with her carefully. You're in a higher position and more powerful than she is, and don't let her forget it. Ever. She's most likely going to use her relationship with you as leverage to gain more power," Kabuto advised. Aya blinked.

"Huh. That's going to feel weird," she remarked. Kabuto shrugged, watching Aya pull on shoes.

"You'll get used to it," Kabuto told her with his signature nebulous smile. Aya nodded and tightened her pony tail.

"I'll be back," she said, picking up her purse and walking out. Rachel was waiting for her outside, and gave Aya a smile.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aya nodded, smiling. The two walked out of the hotel side by side, inhaling a mouthful of foggy air. Rachel led Aya over to her car, a simple Toyota number. Both stepped in the car and took off.

"Man, it's been a while," Rachel remarked.

"It has been," Aya nodded.

"How's your job treating you?" Rachel asked.

"Well enough," Aya replied. "It's a tame job,"

"You were kidnapped, drugged and thrown in a garbage bag," Rachel pointed out.

"Eh. I survived." Aya replied casually. She noticed Rachel's hands tighten on the wheel and frowned.

They pulled up to a mall and the mood changed. Rachel had always been the meticulous beauty queen, the girl who hogged up the mirror in the girls swim locker room to apply makeup. Rachel shopped professionally.

"You need a dress," she murmured, pulling Aya into a store. Aya let herself get pulled along, eyes flitting over racks and clumps of satin and lace. Out of habit, Aya began to fall into the general habit of looking for a dress for Rachel. That's simply how things were. Aya justified her behavior with the fact that Rachel was very pretty with her long honey-blonde hair and curvy hourglass figure. Army life had hardened Rachel too, giving her (subtly) scary biceps and toned legs. Rachel had several options, ranging from a little black number to a drape green thing. The air was lighter, filled with the euphoric high of spending money.

"You're grays and blues," Rachel announced after some searching. "Gotta play up your eyes. Green and purple wouldn't look bad on you, but if I catch you in orange I'm shooting you for crimes against fashion," Aya giggled slightly at this and Rachel cracked a smile. She handed Aya several dresses and they both headed to the dressing room. While changing, Rachel glanced at Aya through the mirror.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" she said.

"You're prettier," Aya replied as she was zipping up her own dress.

"No, I'm not," Rachel muttered. Aya looked up at Rachel, at the lines on her face and the hard look in her eye. "I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore,"

"Well-"

"Have you ever shot a man? Do you know what sound he makes as he squeezes out one last breath? Do you know the look in his eye as the life leaves him? No, of course not. You're a nobody who weaseled out of the Army and managed to make it to the fucking top. You don't know a fucking thing," Rachel was shaking, her voice overflowing with frustration and hatred.

"Rachel, I'd advise you keep your voice down," she said, unknowingly taking on the same tone of voice Kabuto often had to take. Rachel's eyes flashed and looked like she was going to smash Aya's head into a wall. Aya then changed her tone to a more serious tone. "I have killed people. I had to kill a man to get into my position, a man who trusted me. I had to shoot a peer who became enraged that I got my job. Point blank, the shot was. Right in his lower jaw. Other medics ran out sick. I've held down orphans and people who have been unemployed too long while my peers cut out bits of their intestine and stomach and replace it with synthetic plastics to see if the subject will live,"

Rachel snorted in response.

"But this isn't about how much our jobs suck, is it," Aya said softly. "Because if it was, we'd be in here bitching at each other all day. What's wrong?"

Rachel deflated slightly, glaring at Aya suspiciously.

"I'm in the Intelligence sector," she muttered. "We fucked up. The terrorist s got away, and there's some underground army thing and we're fucking blind. No clues, no hits, we've got a goddamn reward worth half of our treasury for even a scrap of information and have gotten nothing."

Aya frowned, listening.

"Failure is death Aya. You know that," Rachel murmured. Aya nodded, remembering the girl who smoked in Anomie, the girl whose name had been eroded by the deaths of others. "I'm sorry I yelled at you,"

"It's fine. We live in stressful times," Aya told Rachel. Before she could ask, Aya smiled. "I'll put in a good word for me,"

"Rachel looked relieved.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"And if things don't turn out well, I'll put you in contact with good people," Ay added. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Good people?" she asked.

"Good people worth more than half a treasury," Aya said mysteriously. "I only ask you a favor,"

"Sure. What?" Rachel asked.

"Look at yourself in the mirror. Then look at the people around you. If any of their expressions match the expressions of horror on yours, keep an eye on them."

"Can they be trusted?" Rachel asked.

"Depends," Aya replied casually.

Rachel raised her eyebrow again and turned around.

"Help me clasp this?" she said.

"Sure," Aya nodded, clasping a pretty red dress with fringes on it together. Rachel stepped back and smiled.

"I like this dress."

-/

Kabuto paced in his hotel room. People had wandered in and out, shaking hands, being friendly. Kabuto found these people disgusting and pathetic, whiny people scrambling for money and power. He could point out the hidden motives within each one of them- money, political gain, self preservation… but one of them hid his motives well, the prime minister of Portugal, some Kamelot man. He seemed interested in America's exploits more for personal enjoyment than anything else. Such people were dangerous and unpredictable, but also interesting. Kabuto made a mental note to introduce the Kamelot fellow to Orochimaru the next evening, if he was there.

Sheryl Kamelot, that was the man.

His chakra felt odd.

It wasn't odd like how Kimmimaro's was when his curse mark was activated, it wasn't odd like a psychic's, it wasn't even odd like Aya's, all sealed up. It was just… odd.

Kabuto glanced at the clock. It had been hours since the girls left. About… four or five. He remembered what Aya had said about shopping and endurance and laughed softly.

The door rattled. Kabuto looked up and saw Miss Mines and Aya stumble in, laughing and laden with bags. Lots and lots of bags.

Rachel even dropped a bag or two off in a corner along with Aya's loot while they continued a conversation about one of Rachel's ex-boyfriends.

"Oh, and I got you a swimsuit. It's in the black box," Rachel added as they started getting ready to leave.

"Okay," Aya nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Rachel said, walking to the door.

"Buy," Aya nodded. As soon as Rachel left, Aya collapsed on the bed. Kabuto smirked slightly. Just as planned. (A/N: damn Kira…)

"Enjoy yourself?" Kabuto asked. Aya glanced at him tiredly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm so glad I wore tennies, "

"Tennies?" Kabuto blinked.

"Yeah. Tennis shoes," Aya pointed at her feet. Kabuto glanced at her running shoes and nodded.

"You wouldn't want blisters," he remarked casually. "It's hard to dance with them,"

"Dance?" Aya frowned.

"Yes, tomorrow evening. You'll be meeting politicians and the such. I packed extra headache medicine," Kabuto assured Aya. She laughed.

"I'll probably need it. Er… you do know I can't dance, right? "Aya remarked.

"I can teach you. Stand up," Kabuto remarked cheerfully. Aya groaned in response. "Oh come no, spending money can't be _that_ strenuous,"

"She took me shoe shopping," Aya whined.

"And?" Kabuto quirked a brow.

"Ay. You're male, you wouldn't understand," Aya muttered, sitting up with a groan. She clenched and unclenched her hand, wincing as her stiff fingers complained.

"You don't use your hands to dance, much," Kabuto remarked. "Come on,"

Aya stood and walked over to Kabuto.

"Okay, teach me," she said. Kabuto walked over and took Aya's hand, wrapping an arm around her waist gently.

"Okay, move with my feet…like this…" Kabuto lead. Aya scrambled to follow, frantically watching Kabuto's feet. "You need to watch your partner, not his feet,"

"Then how will I know when you're moving?" Aya wanted to know.

"Body language," Kabuto replied cheerfully. Aya sighed and danced clumsily with Kabuto, glancing at his feet occasionally but making a conscious effort to look at Kabuto's face. His eyes seemed to glow with amusement, causing Aya to pout slightly.

Freaking Kabuto.

He finally let Aya go and she went into the bathroom to change clothes. Luckily, Aya was able to pack some modest bed-wear. (Deifilio was looking for lingerie when he packed Aya's stuff. She had bought some vaguely inappropriate bedclothes with Rachel that day but didn't think to wear it)

She came out in a light grey bathrobe and padded over to the bed. A second or two before Aya sunk into the bed's soft embrace she remembered Kabuto and the fact that there was only one bed. She spun and started heading for the couch. Kabuto grabbed Aya's arm before she got out of range, causing her to stumble slightly.

"What-" Aya blinked groggily.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us," he said softly.

"But-"

"And you'll need your rest for tomorrow, with jet lag and all," Kabuto added soothingly. Aya was too groggy to disagree. She was pulled onto the bed easily, closing yer eyes. The young woman was asleep n an instant, curled up on her side lightly, Kabuto sighed and sat next to Aya gently, leaning back on a pile of pillows. He pulled off his shirt and hit a button near the bed, causing the lights to dim and turn out. Kabuto didn't go to sleep though right away. He stared at his dark room, his head ticking away. Idly, Kabuto wondered if Aya talked in her sleep. He should have probably asked that earlier.

When he closed his eyes, Kabuto could feel Orochimaru's chakra in the other room. He sighed; glancing at Aya's sleeping form. Her hair looked darker than the darkness around them, the kind of colour that drew the eye. It was almost as if her hair sucked in the light around it.

How silly, Kabuto thought to himself, relaxing.

"_Perfect skin perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly," _

Saving Jane, Girl Next Door

-/

Inuyoshie's after the chapter dance session.

Boom boom boom mah friends!

I can't stand the song I used in this chapter, Girl Next Door? It always seems so whiny to me.

Some comments about this chapter: Mousse is fun. No lie. I used it after I got a perm one year. Good stuff. Smelled fun too. Mousse is even better to eat.

The Ninjamobile is a true story. One year while going on vacation, back when we went on vacation, we got a rental car that was all sleek and dark blue and epic, and its license plate was like NJN something. Thus I called it the Ninjamobile. Good times.

The song that Kabuto and Aya are listening to in the Ninjamobile is 'Dare' by the Gorillaz. Is a damn good song. The bowl-cut kids from the plane were inspired by those creepy blonde dudes from Howls' Moving Castle. No lie.

Smile: It makes people wonder what you're up to. That is Gin's proverb. Only his alteration is Smile: It makes people wonder where you hid the bodies. XD

This story has an assload of fanfiction memes. It has the hotel screw up where there's only one bed, dancing lessons, shopping; later on there's a hot tub scene… is terrible.

Rachel Mines (her name is pronounced Mee-nehs) is damn cool. I personally like her. Sorta based off of Rachel from the Animorphs series maybe? With about a dash of Nicki Minaj. She's also got a twinge of my aunt in her.

Sheryl Kamelot, for those of you who don't know, is a D. Gray Man character. No matter how hot his brother is, Sheryl is one of my favourite characters. He just dotes so damn much… and his monocle is epic win. I want his monocle. Any dude with a monocle is instantly awesome.

Gaah.

Yeah, Sheryl shows up in person soon. So does Orochimaru. Think Jaws. That's how Orochimaru shows up. Like a mother-lovin' shark.

Oh, and make a guess as to which popular American breakfast cereal Orochimaru prefers if you wish! If you guess correctly, I shall bestow a one shot upon you! Yes.

This is incentive to review. T-T I feel unloved.

Eleven pages. My fingers are numb. My average amount of pages is like… four.


	13. Chapter 13: Just add the pole?

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 13: Just add the pole?

Aya woke up warm.

For a moment, she wondered if her alarm clock had gone off yet, and then she smelled her pillow. Nope, not her room.

Aya opened her eyes and scanned the room. The curtains were drawn, blotting out any light. Something warm was wrapped around her waist. After a groggy moment, Aya realized that what was wrapped around her waist was a set of arms.

That woke Aya up. She tried to squirm out of her employer's sleepy grip but didn't do so well. With a sigh, Aya propped her head up with her hand.

A few minutes later, she heard Kabuto wake up. Aya sighed again as she felt Kabuto pull away and sat up. Kabuto did look sheepish, so Aya smiled slightly. He probably had a girlfriend back in Japan he missed, Aya reasoned.

After a few awkward moments, Aya thought of something to say.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"6:35," he replied.

"Sorry if I woke you," Aya said.

"No, that's fine." Kabuto assured Aya. "I'm an early riser." Aya nodded with understanding. Kabuto stretched, showing off a lovely shirtless torso. Aya glanced aside.

"I don't suppose anything's open yet," she remarked.

"If I recall correctly, the pool is," Kabuto replied.

"Really?" Aya brightened. She hadn't swam in ages- and she even had a swimsuit!

"I'll take that as you want to go," Kabuto smiled, grabbing one of his bags and walking into the bathroom. Aya scampered over to her bags and pulled out the black box. She carefully lifted the lid and pulled out the material…

…and paled.

-/

Kabuto stuck to swim trunks of a sensible black colour. Anything less would be distasteful, and Kabuto had seen enough bad swimwear back in Otogakure to be more than slightly scarred.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Aya was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe the hotel provided. Kabuto quirked a brow.

"She didn't give me a swimsuit," Aya explained, her cheeks a little pink. "Well… it is… but it's…"

"Revealing?" Kabuto finished.

"Yeah," Aya nodded.

"Don't' worry, I doubt a lot of people will be in the pool this early," Kabuto assured Aya. She looked unsure, but nodded. The two of them padded through the silent hotel halls and lobby, heading to the hotel pool room.

Aya braced herself for the cold, sharp smell of chlorine but was instead hit by a wall of moist, humid air. She sighed slightly and padded in, her toes curling around the rough grooves in the ground.

There was the standard pool and hot tub deal, both with calm waters. Kabuto walked over to the hot tub, turning it on. While his back was turned, Aya slid out of her bathrobe and slipped into the water.

Cold closed over her head and a switch seemed to turn on in Aya's mind. Her muscles tensed, and Aya began to swim slowly. It took a few moments to warm her muscles up, and properly remember the correct movements. Once all the logistics in her mind and body were dealt with, Aya slid into a sort of trance, her body falling back into a familiar rhythm of the breaststroke. Stressors melted as Aya swam laps in the pool, her dark hair streaming behind her.

Kabuto got out of the hot tub and walked over to the pool.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Aya surfaced.

"I'm swimming," she replied.

"That's some serious swimming," Kabuto stated.

"I used to be on the swim team, I take swimming very seriously,"

"Syncho or-"

"Hell no. I swim for speed," Aya snorted. Kabuto chuckled.

"I see. How about you come over to the hot tub and relax with me," Kabuto suggested. Aya, sensing the order and forgetting her swimsuit, nodded.

Her swimsuit was a dark grey and black snake skin pattern, starting at her throat and going down in a French-style one piece. The only problem was there was a plunging neckline that went down to her belly button, held together by periodic black strings that squeezed the two sides of the swimsuit together, making Aya's breasts practically pop out. The swimsuit also was cut to accentuate her hips, which shifted professionally as Aya climbed out of the pool. She spotted Kabuto eyeing her up and flushed darkly.

"Uh… hot tub?" she suggested, feeling awfully self conscious.

"Yes," Kabuto nodded. Aya padded quickly over to the steaming hot tub and slid in, wincing as her cold legs entered the heated water.

Her eyes watered for a few moments, but Aya toughed it out. She sat down, Kabuto slipping in next to her. He wasn't wearing his glasses, Aya noted with a raised brow. Was he actually visually impaired, or were the glasses just a ruse? With Kabuto, one never knew.

Aya caught a flash of black out of the corner of her eye just as she had started to relax. She turned and saw a figure rise out of the far corner of the hot tub, long black hair dripping down a muscular, white body. Yellow eyes glittered as the man pushed sopping water out of his face, exhaling slowly.

"There you are, Kabuto," the man remarked, his voice soft with a hissing tone to it. Aya surveyed the man quickly and sighed.

This guy totally had the snake thing going on, to say the least.

"Ah, hello Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto replied.

That was their leader? Wow… no wonder he stayed in Japan.

"Who's the… woman?" Orochimaru asked. Aya plastered her 'don't mind me while I put air in your veins' smile and replied  
"I am Miss Aya Kaine, Mr. Yakushi's personal assistant. It is a pleasure to meet you sir,"

Orochimaru nodded, either pleased or satisfied by her answer.

Kabuto nodded, glad Aya was behaving herself. For now.

Aya folded her legs under herself, pretending to enjoy the hot water. In honesty, her nerves were tightly strung. The man across from her was dangerous, and he wouldn't let her forget it. It was like the bastard was choking her from across the water.

"so, how are things moving along in the States?" the man questioned elegantly.

"Well, The System is in place, with only minor disturbances," Kabuto replied. The image of Aya's dead aunt flickered in her head.

"And the Akatsuki? They did show themselves, correct?" Orochimaru prodded.

"Yes… we're looking for them. Transportation in and out of the country is being monitored even closer now than before, so they won't get out," Kabuto replied.

"Good. As for the world stage… I will handle that tonight," Orochimaru said.

"Do you have a speech prepared?" Kabuto asked lightly.

The other man's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do I need one?" he asked sharply.

"Yes." Aya replied calmly from her corner of the hot tub. Orochimaru's eyes flashed dangerously again. "Unless your goal is to terrify every single one of your allies and the people you will be trading with,"

"What Aya means is-" Aya paused his hasty cover up as Orochimaru looked thoughtful.

"I _am_ terrifying," he remarked.

"That you are. Do you have a PR agent?" Aya asked.

"That's you, remember," Kabuto remarked.

"Ah… right," Aya nodded.

"I am going to eat. We will discuss this later," Orochimaru announced, standing. He walked regally out of the hot tub, and the room. Kabuto sighed heavily.

"Aya, you are very lucky to be alive," he remarked.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Aya retorted defensively. "It's natural to need a speech,"

"You back mouthed him," Kabuto pointed out.

"Well if can't handle constructive criticism he shouldn't be asking for advice," Aya muttered.

"He wasn't asking for advice-"

"Well he obviously needed it," Aya cut Kabuto off. Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "What? A leader who cannot handle differing opinions is a weak one,"

"Oh, Lord Orochimaru handles differing opinions, he handles them very well," Kabuto retorted. "The pool staff would be cleaning bits of you off the ceiling,"

"That's a lovely image before breakfast," Aya commented. Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"Be careful around Lord Orochimaru. He only needs an excuse to kill you," he said, getting out of the hot tub.

"Aw… I didn't know you cared," Aya teased in response, getting out too. Kabuto smiled softly and followed her back to the hotel room.

That swimsuit looked nice on her.

" '_Cuz she's a stone cold stunna_

_Hotter than a summer_

_When she step up in the club every man and woman wanna_

_She make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home_

_Cuz her porn star dancing has got me in the zone " _

-My Darkest Days, Porn Star Dancing

Inuyoshie's after the chapter… uh… shizz, something not dirty. Um, pie fight?

Yo.

Hooray for stripper music, ne? (That's Kabubu's inner narration) Although Aya's swimsuit is less revealing than some out there.

Like that time my tiny two piece string bikini slid off in the middle of gym class while we were swimming. - Bad times. I hated that class, an hate swimming in general. So why do I make Aya do it? Dunno. It kind a fits her, I guess.

This chapter is dedicated to mah good friend Rayna Lissesul (hah! Spelled it right the first time without looking!) because A. She's the only one who reviews and B. in her last review she asked for more KabuXAya fluff. So here you go, KabuXAya fluff.

Although before Kabubu sets up his stripper pole he may wanna make Orochimaru leave the room. Just sayin', I would not strip around him.

Even if I have a secret obsession with him that no one knows about ever don't tell anyone shit.

Maaa…

I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Heels so High

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 14: Heels so High

"There's no protein in this at all," Kabuto announced, glaring at his toasted bagel.

"The cereal has milk in it," Orochimaru pointed out calmly from across the table. Kabuto glared at Orochimaru's bowl of Froot Loops and frowned.

"That's simply sugar coated cardboard in milk," he muttered.

"They are delicious," Orochimaru replied. Aya joined the table with a blueberry muffin on her dinky paper plate.

"And your breakfast is horrendous," Kabuto added to Aya.

"Whatever you freaking food Nazi," Aya muttered. "The lady said they ran out of eggs,"

"Che," Kabuto muttered, chewing on his bagel (and channeling Kanda).

"So." Orochimaru remarked after some eating. "This speech you said I need…"

"You shouldn't have one fully written out to read off of, but some notes and points would be a good idea. What kind of impression do you want to make?" Aya asked, keeping her tone careful and respectful.

"Strong." Orochimaru replied.

"Non-threatening," Kabuto added.

"Yes, I want them to know that I have control over America," Orochimaru stated.

"But that it's genuine, and that the people like you," Kabuto added. Orochimaru blinked.

"They do?" He asked. "Why do I _need_ that?"

"Countries don't like to deal with dictators," Kabuto replied.

"Especially since dictators don't happen in America," Aya replied. "We Americans tend to discourage that kind of thing,"

Kabuto let out a snide snort, which Aya ignored. "My best advice," she said, "is to paint you as a hero, a hero that swept on in and rescued a struggling America,"

"A hero? Hm…" Orochimaru looked thoughtful.

"Heroes often become kings," Aya added.

"I shall do that," Orochimaru announced, drinking his orange juice in a determined manner. Aya smiled softly and regarded her muffin.

"That was a good idea," Kabuto agreed.

"Propaganda 101," Aya said. Orochimaru gave a nod.

"This should be easy," he remarked with satisfaction.

-/

Aya made it outside, enjoying the sunlight on the roof of their hotel with silent satisfaction. Her cell phone buzzed.

**-Aya, you alive? (D)-**

Aya blinked at her cell phone and typed back.

_**-Yes. D?-**_

**-That's me. Got a report? (D)-**

_**-Met the Boss-**_

**-Opinions? (D)-**

_**Creepy as hell. Gave him propaganda tips-**_

(Aya 3 her QUERTY keyboard)

**-Hardcore. Broadcast it? (D)-**

_**-Should I?-**_

**-Yes. (D)-**

_**-Okay. Will do-**_

**-Love ya hon (D)-**

**-**_**… O-o Gotta go. **__**People coming- **_Aya snapped her phone shut and glanced up at Rachel who was approaching.

"There you are. Like your swimsuit?" she asked. Aya flushed.

"No, it showed off too much, " she complained. Rachel chuckled.

"I'll bet Mr. Yakushi didn't mind," she remarked with a smirk. Aya sighed. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You don't _like_ him, do you?"  
"Nu uh," Aya shook her head.

"Not even a little?" Rachel prodded.

"You know how I am with boys," Aya replied.

"…actually, no I don't," Rachel remarked.

"Too much work," Aya informed Rachel.

"But they're worth it!" Rachel replied. Aya sighed. Rachel then grabbed Aya by the wrist.

"There's a gala tonight. We need to prepare," she stated seriously.

"W-what? We just went shopping yesterday! And we have until 5!" Aya stammered.

"Procrastination is for the weak," Rachel replied mercilessly. Aya sighed and was pulled along through the hotel. She caught a glimpse of Orochimaru talking to some creepy looking men in suits as Aya passed. Aya shrugged and stumbled after Rachel to her (Rachel's) car. A few minutes later, they were cruising off.

Rachel got a perm. Aya read some magazines. Rachel got her nails painted a bright red. Aya got per nails painted silver. Rachel found some smoky eye shadow shades for her and Aya. Lip stain, perfume, foundation, highlighting cream, cream to white n teeth, darken skin, push up breasts and remove leg hair were bought almost recklessly. Aya couldn't' feel her feet by the time she was dragged back to her hotel room to be primped for the part. She actually collapsed on the couch and passed out for an hour, only to be roused by a slightly concerned Kabuto.

"My my, what did Miss Mines do to you?" he asked.

"Shopping." Aya groaned, sitting up. "How much time do I have?"

"About an hour. I'll guess you need the bathroom?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah," Aya nodded, getting to her feet and walking over to the bathroom with several bags. Kabuto sighed after her.

"Women are strange," he remarked.

"Yes, they are," Orochimaru remarked from behind Kabuto, having walked into the room silently. "Do you trust her?"

"Do I trust anyone?" Kabuto replied. Orochimaru smirked slightly. "I know how she thinks well enough that she won't betray me,"

"Excellent. She's not a shinobi though…"

"She could be if she wasn't so emotional. Her powers of observation are very sharp," Kabuto remarked. "And because she's so emotional, people are inclined to trust her.

"Hm.' Orochimaru nodded. "Female subordinates are tricky," he said, in an almost warning tone.

"Really?" Kabuto raised a brow. Orochimaru never before seemed to have problems with female subordinates.

"Yes." Orochimaru kept his advice at that. Kabuto sighed and glanced at the bathroom door again.

-/

The ballroom was absolutely huge. Elegantly dressed people swelled about the room, almost like a swarm of sparkling gnats. News reporters flitted around from spot to spot both inside and outside, interviewing people and snapping pictures. Kabuto and Orochimaru waited patiently in their limo, along with Kimmimaro and Tayuya.

"Where did you woman go?" Kimmimaro sneered at Kabuto.

"You have a woman? I thought you were fucking gay!" Tayuya remarked.

"Aya is my assistant, and she's riding in the vehicle with Miss Mines," Kabuto replied calmly.

"Huh. How boring," Tayuya complained. Kimmimaro rolled his eyes.

"They're in the car behind us, "Orochimaru remarked lazily.

"She seems damn nervous," Tayuya commented.

"No, that's Miss Mines," Kabuto corrected.

"Why are we talking about this?" Kimmimaro demanded irately.

"Jealous?" Tayuya smirked. Kimmimaro glared.

"It's time." Orochimaru said, straightening his tie slightly, the only sign of unease Kabuto could detect on the Sannin. Orochimaru opened the door smoothly and stepped out into a blinding sea of lights. Kabuto, Kimmimaro and Tayuya followed, sweeping into the ballroom silently, elegantly. Kabuto stayed close to Orochimaru, giving quick introductions as he glanced about the ballroom, keeping an eye out for Aya.

Politicians said pleasantries. Finely dressed women danced with Orochimaru (as well as Kabuto and Kimmimaro). The room was a dizzy rush and blur of people. Kabuto had a difficult time keeping track of everyone, since such parties didn't occur very often in shinobi villages. The feeling of thousands of different chakras brushing and squishing and suffocating Kabuto's was rather discombobulating.

And then, a familiar chakra. Kabuto turned and saw Aya walking over by him. She looked very nice, glittering in a slinky silver dress that dripped dancing fringes on softly tanned legs. Oh, and there was a feathered hat. Kabuto paid it little attention.

"You look nice," he commented, taking Aya's gloved hand.

"Thank you sir-"

"'Nice'? That's the best you can do?" a deep voice remarked as a hand pulled Aya away from Kabuto. "May I dance?"  
"Um, sure…" was Aya's (very American) response. She glanced the man over quickly- he was a tall fellow with dark curly hair, dark skin and a monocle (but he didn't have a British accent, which confused Aya). "May I ask your name?"

"Sheryl Kamelot, Prime Minister of Portugal," the man replied. "Oh, and you can tell your boyfriend over there to stop sulking, I'm a married man,"

"Aya chuckled at that, reddening slightly.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend, he's my boss," she assured Sheryl. The man smiled widely as they danced.

"So, what is it like, in America?" Sheryl asked politely.

"It's great. Our economy is back on its feet and the people are all happy," Aya replied enthusiastically. To her, she felt there was a fake tone to her voice.

"Does money still grow on trees?" Sheryl commented with a dash of sarcasm.

"Why of course!" Aya replied with a smile. They both laughed easily.

The song ended and Sheryl deposited Aya near Kabuto, tipping an imaginary hat to the shinobi and wandering off.

"That was odd," Aya shrugged.

"Did you notice something strange about that man's chakra?" Kabuto asked.

"Strange? "Aya frowned, thinking. It did feel a little different, but not too different. Maybe vaguely familiar? It was probably just a minor variant that Kabuto was freaking out about. "Dunno, didn't really feel his chakra too much,"

"Hm." Kabuto murmured.

"I danced!" Aya added happily. "And I didn't step on his feet!"

"Amazing." Kabuto said deadpan, looking around. "Would you like to-"

"Aya! You have to introduce me to that hunk of a man you were dancing with!" Rachel ran over, cutting Kabuto off.

"You mean Kabuto?" Aya indicated to her boss.

"No no no, that European number!" Rachel shook her head. Kabuto raised a brow. "You're not my type,"

"Ouch" Aya winced. "That man was Prime Minister Kamelot.

"Ooh," Rachel lifted her brows. "Is he single?"

"Nope," Aya shook her head.

"Damn. Hope he has a brother or something," Rachel remarked wistfully. "I mean, damn…"

"Ahem." Kabuto interrupted the ogle fest. "Aya, would you like to dance with me?"

"So Kimmi-chan can accuse me of-"

"We're just dancing." Kabuto remarked with a huff.

"Okay. Sure," Aya smiled, handing her hand to Kabuto. He took her hand and they joined the sea of dancers.

Rachel sat down and downed a glass of champagne in about two gulps, then grabbed another.

-/

"_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious_

_You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high_

_That you can't even have a good time" _

_-Jessie J, Price Tag_

Inuyoshie's after the chapter ogle fest.

Hells yes Tyki reference! *shot*

I'm horrible. I really hope I wrote Sheryl in character. (Cyril?) I sorta wrote him like his brother but less dirty and laid back. Sheryl is definitely wound up tighter than Tyki I mean really. But his monocle is cool. Aya assumes only British people have monocles.

So in the D. Gray Man manga Sheryl is a politician, but I don't recall what country, or if it said. I've read that it is Portugal, 'cuz that's where Sheryl and Tyki are supposed to hail from (though their names ain' really Portuguese, just sayin') so I made Sheryl the Prime Minister of Portugal. I suppose this story is AU anyways, so I can do that. I think.

Rachel is an alcoholic. Aya probably will get there too, soon.

D likes texting.

Orochimaru's comment about female subordinates is interesting. Hint hint.

Don't have much more to say here… but please review! Thank you to all who have favourited and subscribed to this story!


	15. Chapter 15: Let's take SHOTS

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 15: Let's Take SHOTS

(Author's note: For the purposes of this story, all the shinobi villages exist in very rural areas of Japan. I know this doesn't make too much sense, but that's the only place I can put them… aside from in mid-Asia or something.)

"I traveled around Japan often in my younger years, observing other systems of governing. Yes, I may have taken a few… unfortunate paths, but when I arrived on the shores of America, the country described to me in such rich detail, I was stunned. Stunned, and moved. I saw the homeless crawling on the streets, the wicked running unsavory business practices and I saw the aspects of Japan I despised. And yet, I also saw an opportunity. I couldn't help Japan. But I could help America."

"I mobilized my loyal subordinates to help me in this task. I rallied the people, fought battles of wit with corrupt bureaucrats and saved America. This country, my country, is now leaner, stronger and fully capable of being the shining beacon of hope that America was meant to be. Thank you and God bless America,"

Orochimaru sat down regally, listening to the roaring applause with a soft smile. Meanwhile, Kabuto was (trying hard to be) very stoic and Aya was resisting the urge to laugh and/or throw up. Aya drank some champagne to settle her stomach and listened to some other speeches and questions for Orochimaru.

("All in all, Lord Orochimaru was very well behaved. He didn't attack anyone," Kabuto remarked later on Orochimaru's performance.)

The whole speech was broadcasted on T.V and aired on CSPAN2 (as well as other national stations)

After some prompting from the media (specifically a persistent anchorwoman from the Free Speech Channel) Orochimaru introduced Kabuto as his right hand man, akin to the vice president.

"And could you tell me, Mr. Orochimaru, are any of your close staff even born in America?" the anchorwoman asked, a hint of accusation in her voice. Aya sighed and stood.

"I am." She said calmly. "My name is Aya Kaine, and I am Mr. Kabuto Yakushi's assistant and Public Relations agent. I was born in America. I have lived in America. I have grown up under the shadows of two wars and a crippling recession, and this man here has finally given my homeland a chance to be great again. Isn't that what America is all about? Opportunity."

"Well then." The anchorwoman sniffed slightly. "How do you feel, as a 'red blooded American', about having a _dictator_ in charge of your country?

Gasps rippled through the crowd. Aya bit her lip and arched a brow.

"Dictator? Ma'am, you're making rather… impolite assumptions. And you know what they say about those who assume…"

"Any other questions?" Kabuto tactfully changed the subject, walking over by Aya. (Under his breath, Kabuto ordered Aya to find the name of the nosy reporter- her 'British' accent was way too fake)

There were no other questions, but Orochimaru still wandered around the crowd, discussing matters with other politicians and diplomats. Aya started getting some questions too, but mainly boring ones ('What do you do?" "Are you dating Mr. Yakushi?' 'Are you really American?' 'Where did you get your dress' ect.)

When she could, Aya sat down and drank some champagne.

She blinked when she Mr. Kamelot walk over by her table again.

"You're Aya Kaine, hm?" he remarked.

"Yes I am," Aya nodded. "You know of me?"

"Through a friend," Sheryl replied.

"Gramma Rhea?" Aya asked on a whim. She felt sorta funny.

"Yes," Sheryl nodded, looking curious.

"Interesting. I hope she had only nice things to say about me," she replied lazily. How was she supposed to get anything done with her psychic dead grandmother talking behind her back?

"She said you were trustworthy, "Sheryl stated.

"You sound like you don't believe her," Aya remarked. The man chuckled. Aya, remembering what Kabuto had said earlier, tried to focus on his chakra. Her head buzzed a little "I'm sorry, what?"

"You do associate with snakes," Sheryl repeated, giving her an oddly knowing smile. "Good evening,"

The man drifted off back into the crowd. Aya shrugged and slid back into the crowd, dancing with random politicians without a care. There was a pleasant buzz within Aya's head and stomach, and she felt lightweight.

"Aya?" Kabuto asked, dancing with her slowly on the dance floor.

"Hmm?" Aya murmured, saying slightly.

"We're going back to the hotel," Kabuto remarked, directing Aya to the door.

"Okay," she replied, walking with Kabuto to the doors.

Music played softly in the background, drying slowly as the two made their way through the crowd of dance weary people.

"Did you have fun?" Aya asked Kabuto as he flagged down their driver.

"Enough for a dance," Kabuto shrugged. "You?"

"I've never seen those mints… they look like little roses… but they're _mints_!" Aya explained quite lucidly.

"Really? Interesting," Kabuto remarked as they entered the car. "How much champagne have you had?"

"Two glasses, "Aya replied. Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"You can't have that low of a tolerance-"

"Aaand a glass of red wine, and white wine, and a whiskey- that was gross- and a screwdriver and a fuzzy navel-"

"Who gave you all this alcohol?" Kabuto wondered.

"I dunno," Aya shrugged. Kabuto glanced at her.

"I'm surprised you're not in a coma," he remarked.

"They were little glasses," Aya replied, demonstrating with her hands. "Little,"

"… I'll have to test that later. Why did you drink all of that?" Kabuto wanted to know.

"I've never had alcohol before, I wanted to see how it tasted like," Aya explained.

"Oh," Kabuto nodded. "…what's a fuzzy navel?"

"I dunno but it tasted good" Aya replied, somehow making the statement sound sexual. Kabuto coughed as the car pulled up to their hotel. Aya climbed out of the car easily. She looked slightly impaired, but one could pass it off as fatigue. It was people like Aya that tended to die of alcohol poisoning because they didn't know when to stop. On the plus side though, Aya could be used to alcohol information out of a tight lipped foe. Politician, Kabuto corrected himself with a slight chuckle. The world stage was nothing more than a battlefield, dolled up in pearls and silk, using words and body language instead of kunai and shuriken.

Kabuto lagged behind Aya so that she made it to their room first to take off her war paint. In doing this, by the time Kabuto was out of his tight (and impractical) suit, Aya was dressed in a fluffy bathrobe with her hair down in random loose curls. She was probably unconscious before she hit the pillow.

She was still unconscious when Kabuto woke up. He showered, dressed and turned on the TV. Several pundits were discussing Orochimaru's speech.

The reactions were mixed. Some bought it, some did not. Some believed that if the Americans were fine with their leader, then the world should be too. Some believed that Orochimaru took the country by force and should be eliminated. Luckily, this last view was a 'radical' one and could be played off as such. Any nations opposing the United States could be shot down easily enough, after all.

The village with the most power wins. America was this village.

Kabuto smiled.

Aya groaned.

"Somebody nuke the sun…"

-/

A picture of a little girl smiled at Pein. The girl had grey eyes, like his only without the Rinnegan. Braces glittered in her toothy smile. Pein never understood those things- they looked painful and seemed unnecessary. The girl was holding a teddy bear in one hand and a kunai in the other. Sasori was in the background, looking disgruntled. Pein didn't keep many pictures of Marian and Aya. He had a family shot of himself (in civilian clothes) holding a baby Aya and standing next to Marian.

The picture was taken before Marian had found out Pein was teaching Aya jutsu.

They all looked so… happy. Aya almost always smiled whenever she was with Pein, he'd only seen her cry a few times.

Pein stared at his picture of Aya, the sweet little girl he had once known, and then stared back up at the T.V Madara had brought in. He stared at his Aya, the young woman dolled up in a dress that showed off too much of her legs (in Pein's opinion) and defending Orochimaru.

The Sannin's speech made Pein want to vomit. There was no way Orochimaru obtained America as nicely as he made it seem.

"Shining beacon of hope my ass," Pein muttered.

"It's just another move," Madara replied lazily, pushing a black rook forward on a chessboard.

"The real question is what his motive is," Pein murmured.

"Power," Madara stated. "It's your move,"

"B2 to B4" Pein replied. "Power's so obvious,"

"What kind of move is that?" Madara muttered, moving a white pawn.

"A practical one," Pein replied. "What's so amazing about America?"

"Power. Resources," Madara shrugged lazily, moving a pawn.

"How repetitive," Pein sighed, moving a knight.

"You're concerned about Aya," Madara stated, pondering the chessboard.

"You're using her first name now, hm," Pein commented. Madara moved his rook again. "I wonder if Orochimaru brainwashed her,"

"She has a strong familial history of psionic powers. Do you honestly thing such a thing would happen?" Madara snorted as Pein moved another pawn. Pein shrugged. "And besides, I have plans for her,  
"Of course you do," Pein sighed, watching Madara take his (Pein's) pawn. "…"

"If you fail to plan, you plan to fail," Madara retorted.

"That sounds like you quoted a poster," Pein remarked lightly, taking one of Madara's pawns.

"The poster quoted me," Madara replied, taking Pein's knight. Pein twitched slightly

Something buzzed. Pein frowned, narrowing his eyes. The buzzing persisted, and Pein began hunting for the source.

He found it after a few moments. The buzzing emanated from a smudged Apple notebook Kakuzu had left. Pein carefully opened the laptop and it beeped at him.

"What…" Pein demanded.

"You're Akatsuki, right?" a mechanical voice stated.

"…Who's asking?" Pein replied, frowning.

"An American," the voice replied.

"That is not assuring," Pein replied.

"Yeah, most of us worship Big n' Snaky," the voice remarked lazily. "But not all,"

"Is that so," Pein remarked, glancing back up at the picture he had of Aya. "Do you know where my men are?"

"We're here un~" Deidara's cheerful voice blared through the speakers.

"The situation here is rather unpleasant," Sasori's voice added. Pein lifted a brow.

"Is that so?" he said.

"Yes. We're asking for your help," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Pein asked suspiciously.

"You can call me D," the voice replied.

"_When I walk in the club_

_All eyes on me_

_I'm with the party rock crew_

_All drinks are free_

_We like ciroc_

_We love patron_

_We came to party rock_

_Everybody it's on_

_Let's go!"_

_-LMFA, Shots_

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

This is one of my favourite chapters.

Why? Because I was laughing my ass off while typing up Orochimaru's speech (and writing it) I showed it to my ex-boyfriend and this is what he said "No good guy says 'mobilize my loyal subordinates'

That is true. It's still funny as shit. I added the 'God bless America' part, just 'cuz it's what most presidents say at the end of their speeches. Just sayin'.

Aya's Grandma Strikes Again! No lie. So she's a- talkin' to the Noah, eh? That can't be good. They do say that politics leads to strange bedfellows though…

Then Aya gets drunk. When she says little, she means 'Leeeetle" Like that.

Oh, and yes Kabuto would risk Aya going into an alcohol coma if she could out drink an opponent. Because he's not quite at the stage where he'll do stupid things for her (yet).

Hmhms. *cackles evilly*

So Indeed. This was the chapter. I shall update Love Lies Bleeding… like soon. Gay vampires sorta fell out of my head and was replaced by heterosexual badass women. Sowee.

Please review? Please? I do appreciate all the favourites and watches but a review would be nice.


	16. Chapter 16: You never know

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 16: You never know if it's going to run!

Orochimaru watched Aja down a small bottle of liquid with interest.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Espresso," Aya replied.

"What is espresso?" Orochimaru asked.

"Condensed coffee," Aya replied.

"Why would someone condense coffee?" Orochimaru wanted to know.

"Lots of coffee in a small sip," Aya explained. "Usually consumed because of time restraints,"

"You are not under the genjutsu, are you?" Orochimaru remarked.

"Nope," Aya shook her head. "You can tell?"

"You're incredibly informal with me," Orochimaru replied.

"Well, I can't exactly bow on an airplane," Aya remarked reasonably. "If you would like me to end all my sentences to you in sir, I can easily comply," Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"That's not the point." He muttered. Aya shrugged innocently. "Why did Kabuto choose you? If I were him I would have killed you by now,"

"Well that's not promising for my future," Aya remarked dryly.

"You're not fearful of your life?" Orochimaru frowned slightly.

"What's the point? If you're going to kill me, you're going to kill me. There isn't a damn thing I can do about it," Aya shrugged. Orochimaru seemed to respond to this positively, giving her a slight smirk.

"It's good that you understand your position," he stated coolly in the kind of voice that raised gooseflesh on passerby's arms. Aya had a similar problem and sighed.

"Yes yes, I understand perfectly well," she nodded. Kabuto walked into the cabin and tossed Aya a glass bottle of pink soda.

"Try this," he ordered, bowing slightly to Orochimaru and sitting down.

"Grapefruit soda?" Aya blinked.

"It's grapefruit juice and seltzer water," Kabuto replied. "No high fructose corn syrup or anything,"

"Oh come now, don't be hating on the high fructose corn syrup. It lets you do stupid things faster!" Aya replied, taking a sip. She then made a face. "Eeew."

"Baby." Kabuto smirked slightly, watching Aya wash the taste out with another mouthful of espresso. "Is that coffee?"

"Espresso. For the jet lag," Aya replied.

"What flavour?" Kabuto asked.

"Hazelnut Crème," Aya replied, smirking at the face Kabuto made. "Who's the baby now?"

"At least I'm not an addict. Espresso is not a solution for jet lag, sleep is," Kabuto lectured.

"Sure it is," Aya shrugged. "It keeps me awake incase the ninja hamsters attack!"

"… Ninja hamsters?" Kabuto stared. "No more espresso for you."

"There is a clan that uses rodents in combat," Orochimaru added. "The Nezumi clan, if I'm not mistaken"

"Rodents would make pretty good weapons. Sabotage, disease transmission, and if nothing else they can get in the opponents' pants," Aya commented. Orochimaru gave a nod. Kabuto glanced between the two of them with a raised brow.

Aya placed the bottle of grapefruit soda by Kabuto and cracked open a book she managed to buy during one of the shopping escapades her and Rachel went on.

The plane ride back melted into a whir of pages, with Kabuto and Orochimaru talking in Japanese for background noise. Aya understood Japanese (it was her second language and spoken in her house) but pretended not to.

Apparently Orochimaru found Aya's sense of humour amusing, but he was trying to give the impression it displeased him to see Aya's reaction. Aya flipped the pages in her book with her own amusement.

Aya slept on the plane ride to England, but not on the ride back. Every time she was about to doze off, she swore Orochimaru was watching her.

So, the plane ride passed in drowsy unease and quietness.

-/

The first thing Aya did when she got home was sleep.

She gave Deifilio a sleepy greeting, declined his offer of coffee and collapsed on her bed.

(Deidara painted Aya's nails in her sleep. Aya didn't notice)

After 15 hours of sleeping Aya woke up, showered, ate and went to see Deifilio.

"Hey! She lives!" Deifilio grinned.

"Yeah," Aya smiled.

"So how was your first introduction to world politics?" Sasori asked.

"Interesting. Tiring," Aya replied, running a hand through her hair. "The shopping beforehand was worse,"

"Oh yes, because nothing is more strenuous than spending money," Sasori remarked sarcastically.

"You sound like Kakuzu hmm," Deidara injected.

Aya and Deifilio turned to Sasori and shook their heads sadly.

"Anyways. Politicians of interest?" Deifilio asked.

Aya listed some off, although they weren't' all too interesting. More… oily.

"Except there was one," Aya mused, thinking. "Prime minister of Portugal, attractive guy… Kamelot. Sheryl Kamelot, that's his name. He was interesting."

"Danna… is that-"

"Yes, it is," Sasori replied grimly. "I'm not surprised they're sticking their noses in this. Orochimaru is from Japan after all,"

"Wha…" Aya blinked. "What do you mean?"

"A crucial part in any kind of relations is knowing who you can and cannot anger. In Japan, the clan of Noah is the group you must never, ever anger." Sasori explained.

"I thought it was the Akatsuki you didn't mess with," Deifilio frowned.

"We're a close second. I don't think I've ever seen Madara and the Earl of Millennium get in a fight. I don't want to." Sasori shook his head. "I'm surprised the two of them can be in the same room with each other."

"This Earl fellow…"

"Their leader. All we know is that the Noah clan is in a war with some organization called the Black Order," Sasori shrugged at this. "We don't get filled in much about this, but we shinobi can't interfere, so we don't,"

"The Early guy is kinda in charge of Japan, yeah." Deidara added. "He's creepy as hell, un."

"He is," Sasori nodded. Aya blinked. Sasori was hard to faze.

"So shinobi can't hurt him I assume…"she said.

"No," Sasori replied.

"But he can hurt shinobi," Aya said.

"Yes," Sasori nodded.

"Beautimus. Well, Mr. Kamelot seemed more interested in us than aggressive… although apparently my gramma contacted him and told him I was trustworthy,"

Sasori frowned.

"Your grandmother? Lovely, 'he sighed. 'Involvement with the Noah clan gets ugly,"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Aya sighed.

"Oh, and I met your dad," Deifilio added.

"You did WHAT?" Aya stared. "Why?"

"You know, the whole 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' thing," Deifilio shrugged.

"In that case, you should just call up most major villages," Aya muttered. "I get the impression nobody in Japan likes Orochimaru,"

"That's a great idea!" Deifilio grinned. "Wait, I thought the prime minister liked him? Look at all the money he's given to-"

"Both of his daughters are in 'custody'," Aya remarked lazily, examining her nails. ""We're being careful with England, but we're on good terms with them. China too, I think,"

"North Korea?" Deifilio questioned. "That's one of the only countries I can think of that's as crazy as ours… and they have nukes too,"

"I dunno with them, I'll have to ask Kabuto," Aya replied. "I remember that was brought up at the party, but I'm pretty sure Orochimaru diddled on the subject,"

"…Diddled?" Sasori stared.

"Yes. To diddle is like waffling, dancing, not being sure on a topic," Aya explained.

"It sounds like something else un," Deidara remarked with an eyebrow waggle. Aya blushed.

"It's NOT!" she grumbled. She sat back in her chair and ran a hand across her face. "Uhg… that man has not sense of humour,"

"Orochimaru? Oh he does, but you would call it sick," Sasori replied. "It's not like yours,"

"I noticed. It's gonna suck!" Aya whined. "He expects me to be terrified of him!"

"Well, yes," Sasori nodded.

"But I'm expected not to show fear!" she added. "And if I do he'll get all smirky and make me want to rip his intestines out!"

"That's what Orochimaru does," Sasori replied. Aya sighed.

"Damn," She muttered softly. "Talk about catch 22"

-/

"_Shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd _

_On top!_

_And I've just begun_

_That's a politician so oily – he's served with a doily_

_Not one_

_-Put it on a bun_

_Well you never know if it's going to run-_

_-A Little Priest, Sweeny Todd_

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special!

So yeah. I cleaned my room, and found this. ^-^ Gosh I miss this.

Noah Clan Explanation! Sort of. It combines cannons from D. Gray Man and Naruto nicely though… in D. Gray Man they're all like 'Oh snap! Earl o' Millennium like totally has Level 3 Akuma chillin' out in Japan 'cuz they can hide from Exorcists and shit 'cuz of Japan's cultural isolation phase' and Naruto's all like 'Ninja live in Japan!' and so I combined them. *feels really cool*

The whole idea is that Akuma explain part of the ninja emotional code. Ninja sort of figured out if they mourn their dead too much, they start turning into Akuma and that isn't fun. Of course, Orochimaru's 'Oh snap let's raise the dead' no jutsu also makes Akuma sort of redundant, but in Mr. Earl's defense he's got like, armies of Akuma at his disposal and can wipe out villages.

Also: Ninja don't know about Innocence. Verra important for later chapters. Because if they did, then they'd figure out that some of them would be accommodators, and a ninja plus Innocence would be twice as deadly. It would be… like an army of Kandas.

Oh snap.

Um… other shit about the chapter. Ah yes! Aya and Orochimaru. They will have a funkadocious relationship. Sort of a love/hate I'll-tolerate-you-only-because-Kabuto-will-whine-if-I-kill-you thing going on.

Yep.

Scoodlypooping is my new favourite euphemism for… ya know. Doing it.

Sorry, random thought.

So, uh, review? Please? Thanks kindly y'all.


	17. Chapter 17: Loose Lips

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 17: Loose Lips

When Aya walked into her 'office' the next day, she couldn't find Kabuto.

All the assistants said that Kabuto was 'downstairs'. Annoyed, Aya went downstairs into the formaldehyde scented nightmare.

There were 85 labs. Kabuto was in none of them. Aya couldn't feel his chakra, although she wasn't amazing at it (she generally didn't need to use this skill) so a sense of annoyance grew.

Aya clicked down the halls, thinking. What's different now than from before?

Aya looked up. A pair of bone-white double doors glared at her from the end of the hall. The words 'Sector 86' were painted on in an accusatory red gloss. Aya sucked in some air and pushed the doors open. There was a stairwell going down that Aya followed, her hand lightly resting on her gun. At the bottom of the stairwell was a long hall that stretched in opposite directions, forming a T-intersection. The halls were clean, white and recently disinfected by the smell of it. Some men shuffled past Aya, carrying a cage between them. Something glistening shuddered inside the cage. Aya swallowed a shudder of her own and began following the men.

The walls seemed to block chakra, because while Aya couldn't feel the chakra signatures of the paper-pushers upstairs, she could feel Kabuto and the slinking, cold chakra signature that could only belong to Orochimaru. Aya headed towards the formidable duo when her path and the path of the men carrying the cage diverged.

"Don't drop it, that's delicate," Orochimaru hissed as the men carefully maneuvered the cage in a room filled with similar cages, all stacked upon each other. The room looked like a twisted version of the humane society. Something inside of one cage suddenly pressed its skeletal, humanoid face and hissed at Aya with needle-like teeth and wide, black eyes.

"Aya, there you are," Kabuto walked over to her, handing her a clipboard. Aya glanced over the charts quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to find you first," Aya remarked, memorizing the contents of the clipboard. It was insane, a whole personal laboratory for one man. It took a lot to keep her hand from shaking. "The chakra-blocking walls are a nice touch,"

"But of course," Kabuto replied. "Chakra blocking walls are standard in all of Lord Orochimaru's labs,"

Orochimaru shot Aya and Kabuto a strange look. Ay smiled charmingly at him and shrugged.

"Are we going to be here more often?" Aya asked, shivering slightly. "Because if we are, then I'll need some longer sleeves,"

"Only if you're needed," Orochimaru replied. 'Or if there is something that requires my attention. Like a speech. Or if those Akatsuki are found,"

"Ah yes, Aya I need you to make some calls, "Kabuto remarked, indicating the screen on a nearby wall, recently installed. "Once the video system is set up,"

"About what?" Aya asked.

"That reporter. Her British accent was horribly fake," Kabuto explained. "I'm willing to bet she's American. And if she is, that's a problem."

"Why?" Aya asked. Orochimaru twitched. "Dissenters add flavour, and give any campaign something to attack."

"Lord Orochimaru needs complete support," Kabuto replied, as if the man wasn't in the room.

"That's unnatural Kabuto. Americans are notorious for bickering, "Aya replied calmly. "Someone's going to know something is up,"

"True," Kabuto nodded. "But what if this woman was a part of the resistance group?" he asked.

"Resistance group?" Aya frowned. She wasn't. "You mean the once who busted out Blondie?"

"…Yes. Them." Kabuto nodded.

"They have a technopath," Orochimaru announced. Aya tried very, very hard to keep her face still.

"A what?" she asked gracefully.

"Person who psionically controls technology… you can tell?" Kabuto asked.

"Of course I can," Orochimaru snapped. "His chakra is all over your systems, according to Shyra,"

"Hm. Should we bring her over?" Kabuto asked.

"Already made arrangements. Because of this… no cameras down here. At all. I already have Shyra working on a firewall against foreign technology," Orochimaru stood up, dusting off his hands. "Tch."

"Right," Kabuto nodded, adjusting his glasses. He then left the room, indicating for Aya to follow. She did, glancing at all the equipment being brought in. Some of the rooms were still empty.

That worried her.

Once above ground, (well, above sector 86) Kabuto glanced at Aya.

"You know a technopath," he stated. Aya pressed her lips together.

"…. Yes. I really hope he isn't the technopath you're talking about," Aya remarked carefully.

"Can I meet him?" Kabuto asked politely.

"I'll talk to him. He's a bit of a slacker though," Aya admitted. Kabuto chuckled slightly and entered sector 84.

-/

"He wants WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, my poker face sucks!"

"Man, we're fucked!" Deifilio paced, tugging at his peroxided locks. "Dios mio…"

"It's not that bad. Just stay in your office for a day," Sasori remarked lazily. "I think you'll like Kabuto."

"Like him? He's a total douche bag!" Deifilio exclaimed.

"You and he are pretty similar," Sasori remarked.

"Are you trying to say I'm a bag of douche? Because trust me, I'm not." Deifilio snapped. Aya stood in the corner, slightly red faced and ashamed.

"I'm sorry, he had that creepy dissection voice," she muttered, pacing slightly.

"Panicking isn't going to help you un," Deidara remarked, sucking down something sugary Aya got him.

"Stay in your office," Sasori remarked, pointing upstairs. "Traces of our chakra will wear off. Don't look paranoid unless you have an excuse," Aya watched Sasori debrief Deifilio, waiting. "And you-" Aya winced. "Don't look like that, it's pathetic. I don't think there isn't anything I can say that you haven't already thought,"

'Yes." Aya sighed. "… And if you convince him that you're safe, you can feed him false information," she said hopefully to Deifilio.

"If I can convince him," Deifilio muttered.

"I think you can." Aya told Deifilio firmly. "I believe in you,"

"God that's cheesy,"

"Deifilio! There's a guy here for you!" the receptionist's crackly voice interrupted Deifilio's rant. The technopath paled.

"Fuck." He hissed, running a hand through his hair. "Do I look okay?"

"…Even I'm not that feminine un," Deidara remarked.

"Hey, if I'm going to die I wanna look good," Deifilio retorted.

"You look fine," Aya told Deifilio. "Just relax and lie your ass off," Deifilio laughed at that bitterly.

"If I survive, you fucking owe me," he said, heading for the stairs. "And if I don't... the boys know what to do,"

Aya and Sasori glanced at each other as Deifilio left.

"He has a contingency plan?" Sasori nodded approvingly.

"Yeah," Aya shrugged. "I wonder what it is…"

Both looked at Alejandro and Fernando, who paled and gulped.

-/

"Hello." Kabuto greeted Deifilio smoothly as the hacker entered.

"Hey." Deifilio replied, giving Kabuto a lazy wave. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"You are acquainted with Aya Kaine, yes?" Kabuto asked.

"She's a tenant of mine," Deifilio nodded. He then paused. "And a good friend. Why, is she in trouble?"

"Did she mention anything to you about meeting me?" Kabuto asked.

"She mentioned something about you stopping by about three minutes ago- was real vague about it," Deifilio shrugged. "Am I in trouble?"

"Have you been in trouble?" Kabuto replied.

"Do you always answer every question with another question?" Deifilio asked. Kabuto chuckled.

"I heard you're a hacker," he said.

"Reformed. Changed my ways, saw the light, ect." Deifilio waved Kabuto off. "I'm clean like a whistle, señor,"

"Mm… we've been having a problem with hackers… a fellow particularly adept at working with computers, Kabuto remarked.

"Oh, you don't suspect me, do you?" Deifilio asked innocently.

"Why wouldn't you?"Kabuto asked. "Hack our systems, I mean,"

"Well, I am a God-fearing American," Deifilio replied with a smile. He noticed Kabuto shift and smile with a frown of his own. "You don't believe me, huh?"

"I assume everyone's lying," Kabuto replied.

"Everyone lies, huh?" Deifilio commented. "So does that everyone who's lying include Aya?"

"It could," Kabuto remarked with a frown. "What's your relationship with Aya?"

"I'm not dating her, if that's what you're asking," Deifilio replied.

"No, that's not what I'm asking," Kabuto sighed.

"We're close friends. If anything were to happen to her, I would be severely displeased," Deifilio answered seriously.

Kabuto stared at Deifilio and nodded.

"Very well then. I may call on you if I need something," Kabuto stood and walked out.

Deifilio watched Kabuto go. Once the man had left _The Atlas, _Deifilio sighed.

"Damn Aya, you're boss is scary," he muttered into a small speaker on his desk.

"Did you really mean that?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, your boss is fucking scary. I think some of my hair just went grey," Deifilio agreed, walking back to his nest downstairs.

"…That's not what I meant," Aya muttered.

"You still owe me," Deifilio grumbled.

"I'll make you some brownies or something" Aya muttered.

"Ooh, brownies," Deifilio grinned.

"So… who was your second in command?" Aya asked.

"Not you," Deifilio replied.

"I know that," Aya sighed.

"How did you find out about that?" Deifilio demanded.

"We asked Alejandro and Fernando," Aya said.

"They told you?" Deifilio frowned.

"When I say 'we' I meant Uncle," Aya corrected.

"Aw hell. Can they walk?"

"Yes?"  
"Speak?"

"Yes,"

"Perform most bodily functions?"

"What kind of person do you think Sasori is?" Aya asked with amusement.

"A scary one with poisons and sharp pointy objects," Deifilio retorted. Aya laughed.

"No, he and I just asked," She shrugged.

"Meh." Deifilio muttered. Aya watched Deifilio walk off to talk to his subordinates and sighed softly.

That could have ended badly.

-/

"_Loose lips might sink ships_

_But loose kisses take trips _

_To_

_San Francisco double-dutch disco _

_Tech-TV hottie, do it for Scotty…" _

_-Kimya Dawson, Loose Lips_

Inuyoshie's After the Chapter Dance Special

Oh snap. So Kabubu meets Deifi. And Orochimaru sets up his own super special lab, with lots of room for new test subjects! Will Aya be one of them?

Let's hope not. Well, you all hope not. I actually know one way or the other. *cackles evilly*

Anyways.

Sasuke shows up in the next chapter. I should warn you all; in my head cannon Sasuke is a boob-hound. Actually in my head cannon, all Uchihas are boob-hounds.

Please drop a review to let me know what was good/bad about this story. Even if you don't, thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 18: Cult of Personality

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 18: Cult of Personality

"So, that technopath Kaine knew?" Orochimaru asked silkily, glancing up from a computer screen as a young woman with silvery blonde hair installed parts of a complicated computer system.

"He's a 'reformed' hacker who is Aya's landlord. The two are very close. He only hacked into our systems to see what Aya was up to," Kabuto explained.

"Hm." Orochimaru muttered, disappointed. "How close of friends are they?"

"If you killed Aya, we'd need a containment plan for him," Kabuto replied.

"Make one." Orochimaru ordered.

"Lord Orochimaru, you're not planning on killing her are you? I put so much work into her," Kabuto complained. Orochimaru rolled his eyes

"All set milord," the blonde remarked cheerfully. Orochimaru flapped his hand at her boredly. He could see Kabuto's point. Good subordinates were hard to find.

-/

Aya stared at the pale, excited face of her boss's boss on her computer screen with a frown.

"Wait, who? What?" she blinked.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Future subordinate! He just left Konoha. I expect a plane there in less than 10 minutes" Orochimaru snapped.

"Hold the phone Lord Orochimaru!" Aya replied. "I mean, please. You can't just go trolloping around in Japan all by yourself!"

"Why not?" Orochimaru demanded.

"The entire world is analyzing you- you make one wrong move and we could have a dog pile of angry nations on our heads. It will be political suicide to sneak off alone to Japan this early in your presidency!" Aya replied.

"I'll take Kabuto and Kimmimaro with me of course. Happy?" Orochimaru snapped back.

"Do they like you there? In Japan?" Aya asked. "Aside from you having their prime minister's daughter in protective custody,"

"Not particularly." Orochimaru replied after a moment.

"You'll die-"

"I'M A SANIN! DON'T LECTURE ME ON BATTLE PLANS," Orochimaru bellowed through the screen. Aya let him bellow with a roll of her eyes, thinking about a tactful way to tell him to fuck off and die. In all honesty, sure, let him go off to Japan. Some assassin may pick him off. One of her father's men may pick him off. So okay, let him go off and get killed.

Except… if he died now, there would be a giant ass mess. A giant ass mess that Aya would have to deal with. She sighed, thinking. Once Orochimaru was done yelling, she took a breath.

"My lord, may I suggest a more prudent plan of action?" She asked in a softer, more polite voice

"And what might that be?" Orochimaru demanded blandly, expecting some asskissing.

"Turn your trip into a spectacle, a PR gig," Aya replied, thinking quickly. "Make sure the whole world is watching you at certain points in your trip to Japan,"

"What good would that do?" Orochimaru wanted to know.

"Well, for one thing, it will solidify your support and please the masses. It will make you seem like a good spirited lad returning to his homeland to offer trade agreements and-"Aya lifted a hand to stop Orochimaru – "if you get attacked with all those cameras watching…"

"It will make me to be the victim," Orochimaru finished with a nod. " 'Trade agreements?'"

"Euphemism. You get to gloat," Aya explained it.

"And how am I to pull this off?" Orochimaru asked.

"Leave the American public to me," Aya replied. "All I need to know is where you're going and for how long,"

"… It's in rural Japan; I doubt you've heard of the country. Konohagakure," Orochimaru replied after a moment. "Three days,"

Aya nodded, opening up another window and searching for the village. After a few moments of silence, Aya pulled up a web cam. She quietly applied some lip gloss, pressing a button.

"Luz, I need to make a broadcast. Can you make that happen?" Aya asked.

"Sure," A voice from the computer replied. "What channels?"

"All major. It's like a presidential address… but made by me!" Aya grinned widely. Luz laughed at that.

"I'll give you five minutes," she said. Aya nodded and continued to primp, pulling up a collapsible comb and combing out her hair. Orochimaru watched her incredulously.

After a few minutes, Luz came back.

"Ladies and gentleman, Miss Aya Kaine," she introduced. Aya could hear the hum of static and smiled.

"'Morning America!" Aya greeted with a cheery grin. "As you all may know, Mr. Orochimaru came from a humble beginning in rural Japan. It is because of this humble beginning that Lord Orochimaru was able to stand where he is today. Now that he's on top, so to speak, Mr. Orochimaru wants to open the doors for his homeland, introduce them to the world. He will be gone for three days and invites the world to help him welcome the land of Konohagakure to their stage. Thank you,"

Aya turned the webcam off and smiled sweetly at Orochimaru. "See? Not so hard,"

Orochimaru had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You have the American populous eating out of our hands, don't you?" he remarked.

"It doesn't take much," Aya replied modestly. "Anyone could do it,"

"Hm." Orochimaru paused. "You're coming with us,"

(A/N: I should have put this previous chunk in the past chapter. My apologies.)

-/

"Whore."

"Asshole,"

"Slut,"

"Bitch,"

Kimmimaro and Aya glared at each other.

They were sitting in the back seat of a shiny black jeep, driving through rural Japan. Orochimaru, looking stylish in aviator glasses was driving the car. Kabuto was in the shotgun position, looking pretty bored. He had given Aya a loaner iPod before the trip, but this seemed only to dull her quibbling with Kimmimaro.

"There is a line between you now. Kimmimaro, you stay on your side of the line, Aya, you on yours? No crossing!" Kabuto snapped at them both.

There was a silence.

"Lord Orochimaru, she crossed her line!"

"If I hear one more word from either of you will kick you both out and feed you to Manda," Orochimaru hissed.

"Screw this, I'm listening to The Moldy Peaches," Aya muttered, turning up her iPod. If Kimmimaro made any other derogatory remarks, Aya heard none of them. She stared lazily out the window, watching trees and rocks and temple and squirrels and-

The car jerked to a stop. Aya paused her music and craned her head to see what was going on.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru was saying. Aya caught sight of him and damn he was only a kid!

"Lord Orochimaru, is that kid even legal in most states?" she asked.

"Quiet," he snapped. The kid walked up to the car sullenly, sort of beaten up.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"We moved to the states," Orochimaru replied. "Get in."

Kimmimaro stepped out of the car and gestured for Sasuke to get in. Sasuke awkwardly did so, settling into the middle sat. Aya glanced at Sasuke and waved. Sasuke stared at her cleavage and waved back slowly. Kimmimaro settled back in his seat, rolling his eyes.

"Whore," he muttered.

"Quit talking about your mother Kimmimaro, I really don't give two shits about her profession," Aya retorted. Orochimaru made the jeep lurch pointedly. Both shut up. Kabuto sighed and turned back to the three.

"You're here," Sasuke stated.

"Yes," Kabuto smiled.

"Naruto's going to cry." Sasuke remarked.

"Been there, done that," Kabuto shrugged. "Did you two fight?" Sasuke muttered something under his breath that Aya couldn't catch and nodded.

"Hm. But you weren't followed?" Kabuto pressed.

"No." Sasuke replied. Kabuto nodded and went back to his seat. Sasuke glanced at Aya again. He seemed amazed that a female was in Orochimaru's presence.

"So, who are you?" he asked.

"Aya Kaine," Aya replied, glancing out the window boredly. Sasuke stared at her for some more.

"Where are you weapons?" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm a non-combatant," she replied, patting her gun. "This is for emergencies,"

"What if you're disarmed?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Then I do what any other ninja does; I improvise," Aya replied sweetly. Sasuke nodded at that and fell silent. Aya turned her music back on, low volume.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke looked around, alarmed.

"Why are we heading _towards_ Konoha?" he asked.

"Oh, we're almost there? Cool," Aya smiled, putting her music playing in her purse. She then saw some news helicopters and scowled.

"Ah, the media beat us there," she muttered. "Remember, look nice and smile,"

The jeep approached the yellowing outer walls of Konoha, swarming with members of the media and shinobi from several different villages.

"How pathetic, "Orochimaru sneered. Aya stared at the throng and rubbed her forehead. To her, it didn't look pathetic at all. It looked like a death trap.

_I sell the things you need to be  
I'm the smiling face on your TV.  
I'm the cult of personality  
I exploit you still you love me  
I tell you one and one makes three  
I'm the cult of personality_

_-Cult of Personality, Living Color _

Inuyoshie's after the Chapter Special!

Hooray for attack of Inu's bad handwriting.

Well let there be shit on a stick! Aya has to learn the art of manipulation the hard way and somehow out manipulate the dude who manipulated before it was mainstream. Fuck yeah.

Being around Kabuto helps. His Kabubu-ness rubs off on her.

The line where Orochimaru yells about being a Sannin? Yeah, I always read that as him yelling about being Asian.

And now Aya is gonna enter Konoha. How are they going to take her? Will any of them be mortally wounded? And what about Inuyoshie's SasuNaru headcannon? XD That shall (possibly) be revealed in the next thrilling installment of Daddy's Little Girl~


	19. Chapter 19: All the Wrong Places

Daddy's Little Girl

By Inuyoshie

Chapter 19: All the Wrong Places

Reporters were thicker than flies. Aya put them on her mental list of professions she didn't like. Satisfactory, polite answers to insistent questions were passed out like candy. Orochimaru smiled, Kabuto smiled and Aya smiled. Kimmimaro and Sasuke were shuffled to the middle away from the media's probing, insistent gaze. The group of five, with cameras rolling, strolled into Konohagakure.

The streets were very narrow. Most people stayed inside their homes, watching suspiciously from their windows. Masked shinobi moved with the group, some visible, others less so. Kabuto referred to them as Anbu, like the CIA for ninja. Aya remained sweet-faced as she could, even when a group of pissed off shinobi blocked their path, shouting something about Orochimaru killing their families or something along those lines, Aya didn't care to remember their claims. The entire city was dead silent for a few minutes, waiting. The rag-tag bunch of shinobi did what no one else had yet dared to do – attack Orochimaru.

As for Orochimaru- well, the cameras were rolling, so he did what he did best. With a sad, hurt look on his face, Orochimaru sighed.

"I understand that I have done some… reprehensible deeds in my past. But I'm here to prove that I am a changed man. In America, I have helped the poor, fixed the economy and made amazing leaps in medicine and science. I don't expect you all to accept me right away, but I do hope that past hostilities can be resolved."

Following his mini speech was another silence, this time stunned. Aya motioned to the camera man to make sure that segment got aired. Orochimaru had a mouth of solid gold, with a silver tongue.

The group continued moving through the city. Small children were hid by worried parents. Anxiety and tension seemed to rise as Orochimaru approached a huge central building, crawling with shinobi and news reporters. Aya recognized the woman with the fake British accent from the party earlier with a raised eyebrow. That chick, she had guts.

Orochimaru entered this main building which had a large open floor with a balcony surrounding it on all sides. Various shinobi lined the balcony, but five figures stood tall in fancy cone-shaped white hats with Japanese characters on them. Aya got the feeling they were important.

"The five great nations have all come to see me," Orochimaru remarked. "I'm quite honoured."

The female in the center, blonde with a red fire symbol on her hat, snorted.

"Don't make me hurl," she growled. Orochimaru smirked in response.

"Why Tsunade, you seem to be charming as always," he remarked.

"Che. And you're just as slimy. Shining beacon of hope my-" she was cut off by a knock at a pair of doors next to the balcony. The shinobi above nervously parted as a tall, orange haired figure clad in the traditional Akatsuki cloak swept in. Gasps rippled through the crowd. Aya inwardly sighed.

"Pein, what a surprise to see you here," Orochimaru drawled.

"Sorry if I'm late," Pein replied easily.

The other leaders exchanged nervous glances, or in some cases indifferent ones. Aya especially didn't like the pupil-less gaze of who she assumed to be the Kazekage. He creeped her out.

"Anyway. What do you want?" the Tsunade lady snapped. She really sucked at diplomacy, Aya decided. "If you're here to brag about how you've fooled the stupid Westerners, I'm not interested,"

Aya raised an eyebrow at this, unsure if she should be offended or not.

"Fooled? Hardly?" Kabuto remarked smoothly. "My assistant, Miss Aya Kaine can tell you as much,"

"Indeed I could," Aya replied, not skipping a beat. "But I'm sure these esteemed peoples wouldn't want to hear from a 'Stupid Westerner' as myself," Tsunade narrowed her eyes." However, I would prefer to see this city, if it is pleasing to my lord,"

Orochimaru gave a nod of his head and Aya cheerfully sauntered out of the building, after giving a little bow. Kabuto followed.

"Lovely maneuver, but what was the point?" Kabuto wanted to know as Aya snaked through the crowd of reporters with slight difficulty.

"OH, well I didn't want them all to be constricted to English for my sake," Aya remarked blithely. Kabuto shot her a disbelieving look. "That and the conversation would be too saturated with name-calling and other undoubtedly childish tactics"

Kabuto shook his head and sighed. Whether this was an agreement or otherwise was hard to tell.

Aya and Kabuto moved awkwardly through gradually thinning throngs of suspicious shinobi that clogged the streets. Aya noticed that Sasuke was following them and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. You're from around here, right?" Aya asked him. "Could you give us a tour?"

"Well-"

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

"Oh fuck." Sasuke uttered as a blur of orange tackled him.

"Aya, get the sedatives," Kabuto ordered.

"Yessir," Aya nodded, grabbing a phial.

Sasuke managed to somehow stagger to his feet, a blond fellow all clad in orange and blue hanging off of him.

"I thought I put you in the hospital?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I got better!" the blond replied. "C'mon Sasuke, you've gotta come back to Konoha!"

"Technically speaking, he has," Kabuto remarked. The blond shot Kabuto a dirty look and Sasuke squirmed out of his grasp.

"You're lucky Sakura's busy helping Granny Tsunade deal with your creep boss." The blond announced.

"Yes," Kabuto agreed. "I think I would become quite ill at her whimpering and sobbing,"

"Ouch." Aya winced. "Not one for human emotion, huh."

"Who the hell is she?" the blond kid demanded.

"I'm his assistant," Aya explained, pointing at Kabuto. "Aya Kaine. Nice to meet you,"

(Kabuto noted that Aya was speaking pretty fluent Japanese with a quirk of a brow)

"You said that western style? I started saying my name like that too, 'cuz it's cool. I'm Naruto Uzemaki, and I'm gonna be-"

" –the next Hokage, be know," Sasuke muttered.

"Cool," Aya shrugged.

"No, it's annoying," Kabuto corrected Aya. She ignored him.

"So, Mr. Next Hokage, wanna give a westerner like me a tour?" Aya asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear coyly.

"Sure!" Naruto nodded, only a smudge of suspicion in his voice. "I know this place that makes the best ramen in the world!"

"Ramen? You mean that brick stuff that costs 11 cents a pop?" Aya blinked.

"No no no, _real _ramen," Naruto explained.

"That is real ramen," Aya replied.

"Blasphemy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Kabuto wanted to know.

"Um… the Pervy Sage said-"

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Kabuto cut Naruto off quickly. Aya looked a bit confused but rolled with it. "Aya, find me when you're done entertaining this boy. Don't get into trouble, and if you do, you know what to do,"

"Alrightie," Aya replied. She didn't know what to do if she got into trouble, but she figured Kabuto meant 'Do what you normally do' which involved a unique blend of sassy backmouthing and shooting people. Once Kabuto and Sasuke left (practically running), Aya turned to Naruto. "So…"

"This is where I get my food and that guy sells really cool Kunai, and that lady owns the book store that has really good pervy novels but she's good at catching kids looking at that not that I do that anymore I gave that up a while ago but that place over there with the green tile on it sells really good soup with tofu in it and…"

Aya stared at Naruto as he narrated. How could a human talk so much? No wonder Kabuto and Sasuke abandoned ship.

Naruto approached his favourite ramen shop, Aya in toe. She wasn't exceedingly hungry, but she'd eat to be polite. The hyperactive fellow was already ordering when Aya sat next to him.

"I already ordered for you," Naruto announced.

"That's good, I'd have no clue what to get," Aya replied, smiling. "You got me something really good?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. Aya smile turned genuine.

The owner of the shop was eyeing her up worriedly. This made Aya feel uncomfortable. She really hated it when people responded to her with hatred or fear. Aya then noticed Naruto eyeing her up with similar hostility.

"So why do you work for that guy anyways?" he demanded. "You _seem_ to be nice,"

"Nice people can work for less nice people. It happens all the time," Aya replied. 'It's just a job for me,"

Even as she said this, Aya knew it was a lie.

"But… he's evil." Naruto replied indignantly. Aya bit her lip and sighed, glancing around covertly. No cameras. No people she recognized.

"Could I have some paper?" she asked. Naruto glanced up at the shopkeeper, who sighed heavily and provided some. Aya quickly wrote down a url to a chat site that Deifilio ran in precise handwriting, folded the paper up and handed it to Naruto.

"Give this to that cranky blonde woman. Don't let anyone at all see this, you hear me?" Aya's urgent voice made Naruto's face sober. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. Aya sighed and stared at the table.

"I'm… not a good person," she said. "I've done bad things, horrible things…"

"You can be that bad though, if you know about it," Naruto pointed out. Aya stared up at him and smiled slightly.

Then her vision went black.

"_They got all the right friends in all the wrong places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_We've got all the right moves in all the wrong faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They said 'everybody knows everybody knows where we're going'_

_Yeah, we're going down"_

_-All the Right Moves by One Republic_

-/

Inuyoshie's After the Chapter Special

Hi.

I found this one again after falling out of it again. Hopefully I can get a good updating streak for a while.

Thoughts on the chapter…

I'm trying to demonstrate the gradual eroding away of Aya's humanity, at least chunks of it in how she interacts with other people outside of her influence.

Holy shit Orochimaru's bullshitting is golden. I mean fuck. Writing that is always a hoot

Tsunade is fun to write. Naruto too, but he's harder than Tsunade to write.

I love the image of Pein awkwardly showing up late to the conference, being all like 'scuse me, pardon me, just slipping in don't mind me oh hi guys. Sorry. I had to get donuts.'

SasuNaru.

I wrote Sasuke as Assuke too much.

A note on the mention of Sakura- I don't exactly hate on her, I just really wish her character could have been developed more? Mind you I haven't read Naruto in a while, but I've heard that she sort of got awesome and then whimpy. But it is my headcannon that Kabubu is not too impressed by her. (Shit I typed that line out in Jade's voice. And then cringed.)

Oh, and Aya passed out. Wonder how that happened.

Well, I know.

Drop a review?

OH! And I went back and edited all of the previous chapters so they have (fewer) typos! Hooray!


End file.
